Small problems, Big surprises, Bigger chaos
by Chaos-Paladin
Summary: Ash drinks a potion that puts him in a tight spot. what's worst is that a old friend of his arrives. can he get back to normal without driving everyone crazy? includes craziness, cuteness, and AAML.
1. Small problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I own this idea…some of the cards…and some of the games -goes on and on-.

A.N.: This is version 1.1 to those who read this once before. To those that are new…WELCOME AND ENJOY!

* * *

_**Small problem, Big surprises, and Bigger Chaos**_

"I cannot believe this is happening to me!" A child with a large red baseball cap groaned. "This is your fault! _Go ahead Ash_! _It sounds fun!_ Humph, fun my behind! Look at me now!" He mocked irritably.

"Well mister carefree…you could've refused, but _nooooo_, you went ahead with it anyway!" A young girl with a red bandanna retorted. She wore a red button up T-shirt with a blue top and white bottom, a pair of blue and white gloves, red, yellow and blue sneakers with a white strap, and dark blue biker shorts. A tanned teenager with black hair and apparently no eyes separated the two by standing in between them.

"Ok guys', arguing is not going to help us in anyway, so let's just settle down and figure a way out of this…small Predicament." The brown haired Pokemon breeder intervened, sniggering noticeably.

"He's right. If we calm down, we can figure it out." A black haired boy with glasses joined.

"What do you mean calm down Brock? Look at me! I am deformed!" Ash cried out in despair.

"When you think about it, it's kind of funny how everything happened." The girl mused, giggling from the memory.

"I agree." Brock agreed.

"I still don't see what is so funny!" Ash fumed.

* * *

**Flashback to 45 minutes ago**

The four kids began heading towards Mauville City in order for Ash to win his third gym badge and meet an old friend of his along the way. But as luck would have it, they were being pounded upon by heavy rainfall.

"Awww come on! Why did it have to rain now?" Ash whined.

"Let's hurry up before be get soaked." Brock rushed.

The gang started running. After a few minutes they managed to find something that looked like a large store. It had an arch, red tile roof and the building had brown coating on the side. On the front, it had a red sign that read "Magician's getaway".

"Hey you guy's, let's rest here until it stops raining!" Ash beamed.

The gang went inside the magic shop and stopped, awestruck. The inside of the magic store was very elaborate, half like a library, half like an antique shop. The store was wall-to-wall with books on different spells and incantations.

"Hey, this place looks pretty cool." He said excitedly.

"More like creepy." The brown haired girl squeaked timidly, a little freaked out by the "interesting" items.

"Come on May, this place isn't so bad. What's the worst that can happen?" He patted on May's back reassuringly.

The group began to explore the store taking in the sight. They went throughout the shop for about a half an hour until May and Brock made a very intriguing discovery.

"Hey you guys come and take a look at this." May called, alerting the other two members of the group. She flashed a clear flask with pink liquid inside. Ash held the flask up to the light and inspected it.

"What on earth is this thing?" He asked.

"This is a special love potion that works only for guys." Brock answered.

"Then, how come you didn't try it."

Brock huddled in a dark corner as he kept chanting "I don't want to talk about it."

Everyone sweatdropped upon sight of the depressed breeder. May decided to fill in for him. "Basically, the only guy's who can use it is the ones who are pure of heart, and have very little sense in the field of romance." That's when May got an idea. "Hey Ash, it sounds pretty fun. Why don't you try it?"

"I don't know…I don't think that stuff works anyway." Ash hesitated. "Besides, we don't have that kind of money to spend on this stuff."

May jerked her thumb at Brock in annoyance. "Well, Thanks to Action Man over here, he bought it before knowing what the conditions were." Everyone fell over comically. "If you look on the bright side, it wasn't that expensive and it is safe, so what is there to lose?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Oh come on. It is like you said, what is the worst that can happen? Right Ash?" The little boy with glasses pressured

"Max is right Ash. It's not like anything bad will happen, and if it does work, it could be fun." May pressed further.

"Well…okay!" Ash perked. He swallowed its contents whole.

"…Uh, nothing is happening guys, I guess this doesn't-ACK" Ash gasped as his body was engulfed in a large puff of smoke that emanated from his body. Everyone gasped as he reappeared out of the smoke. Ash opened his eyes only to feel a 'little' different. He also noticed that everything seemed a bit bigger then usual and he felt very odd in his head, but he couldn't put his finger on it exactly. It was especially hard to concentrate when everyone was gawking, giggling and sweat dropping.

"Hey, how did everything get so big, and why are you guys staring at me like that?" Ash asked, and then noticed something seriously wrong. "Hey, what is going on with my voice? I sound like a little kid." Brock pointed to a body length mirror. Ash nearly fainted at what he saw. He was only about 2 1/2 feet tall and his clothes shrunk a little bit, but not enough so he looked like he had very baggy clothes that looked way too big for his age. He looked like a 5 year old with big, sparkly eyes and his head was only a tiny bit bigger.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME, WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" Ash shrieked while flailing his arms in frustration.

"Oh my goodness! You look so…CUTE!" May squealed. She pulled Ash in a hug that could kill an Ursaring.

"May…you…are…killing me!" he choked while struggling to breathe.

"Oops, sorry Ash." She dropped the Chibi Ash, blushing from embarrassment. "I don't know what came over me. But you are just about the cutest thing I ever seen." She cooed.

"Well, at least we know that it works." Max said with a straight face.

**end of flashback

* * *

**

"Let's check the bottle for instruction, maybe then we can find the solution to cure Ash of his _little_ problem." Brock suggested.

"Wow, the print is so _tiny_ I can barely read it." Max commented.

"Well, I guess good things do come in _small_ sizes." May joined, causing all three to laugh.

"Quit making fun of me already!" Ash yelled. He tried to sound serious, but that was a hard task due to his high pitched voice.

All of the laughing ceased and they read the bottle only to find more bad news.

"Ash, we have good news, and bad news." Brock told him with a worry tone.

"What's the good news?"

"You can change back to normal."

"Ok, what is the bad news?"

"Well…It is kind of hard to explain." Brock started, but got interrupted by Max.

"Well you see Ash; not only has your body changed, but your mind too. Your personality has been altered and is in the state of a five year old. Some of the attributes of your personality is still the same, the problem is that the one which was increased was one of your negative attributes, usually the one that occurs the most. But in order to change back, you need increase one of your positive attributes of your personality, thus reversing the entire spell so your body reverts back to normal." He explained smartly.

Everyone gaped at him as though a third eye popped out of his forehead. Brock faked a cough to get everyone's attention.

"To put it into a language that we humans can understand, you need to become a better person in some sort of way in order to get back to normal." Brock translated, earning a glare from the youngest member of the group. "First, we should find out what bad part of you has been increased."

"I can help with that." May jumped in. "Well to start, mister Pokemon master here can be arrogant, stubborn, sloppy, and dense for sure, reckless, ignorant…" she stopped as she saw Ash looking around as if he was looking for someone.

"There's someone here named Pokemon master? Where is he?" Ash asked seriously. "I thought we were supposed to talk about my faults?"

Everyone facefaulted, wondering how on earth he could be so dense.

"Ash you have got to be the densest…person…I…ever…uh oh…" May wasn't able to finish her sentence. Her eyes widened in sheer horror.

"We have a real problem in our hands." Brock stated in despair

"This looks bad guys." Max said worriedly.

"That is what I have been trying to tell you guys! Let's figure a way to solve this and get it over with already!" Ash yelled in annoyance.

Everyone fell over in surprise. Shocked by his sudden increase in his density.

'If we thought that he was dense before…' May thought.

'And he got even worse with his denseness…' Brock thought as well.

'Then he is doomed for sure.' Max thought also.

'I wonder where this Pokemon master guy is' Ash thought still looking for him while everyone behind him sweatdropped.

* * *

Thanks for reading and review if you haven't yet already. Also note that I will not continue this fic UNTIL I am done with the revisions (I swear I nearly died afterseeing all of those horrible errors!). 


	2. Big Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon…why do I have to say this again?

No notes (or witty comments).

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Big surprises**

It has been an hour since the incident. It was still raining, so the gang decided to try and find a way to get Ash back to normal again…in order to kill time anyway.

"So…anyone has a plan?" Ash asked, hoping for a reasonable answer.

"I think I have one!" Brock piped. "Ash…do you remember when you needed a jolt in order to come up with an idea?"

"Yeah…" He replied skeptically.

"Well…how about Pikachu?"

"Umm…what about him?"

Brock furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Pikachu can help you get that extra "jolt", get it?"

"Oh…I don't get it."

Everyone sighed in frustration. Brock became more and more impatient. "Have Pikachu use a thunder shock."

"Ok…Why?"

Brock became agitated with Ash's newfound stupidity. "FOR THE LOVE OF HO-OH, HAVE PIKACHU USE THUNDERSHOCK ON YOURSELF SO YOU CAN CHANGE BACK!" he shriek in anger. Ash raised his hands defensively.

"Ok, jeez…you didn't have to yell." He confirmed. "Ok Pikachu, use thunder shock on yourself." Ash commanded; receiving odd glares from everyone in the room.

The room became silent as his command went unheeded. Brock massaged his temples and growled lowly. He was on his last nerve. "Okay Ash, listen to me carefully…say "Pikachu, use thunder shock on me", okay?" He explained, pointing to himself to prove his point.

"Okay I get it, why didn't you say that before? You make it sound like I am a total idiot or something."

"That's because you are an idiot…" Brock muttered under his breath.

Ash didn't hear that last remark but did exactly what he was told. "Alright Pikachu, use thunder shock on Brock!"

"WHAT THE--" was all Brock could get out before he became a human lighting rod.

"(Sorry, force of habit.)" Pikachu apologized in his language.

That tore it. Brock's hands was seconds from ringing the poor child's neck when May and Max held him back.

"Okay Brock, let me handle this before we lose more than just our patience." May said. She went over to crouch next to Pikachu. "Okay Pikachu, we need you to use thunder bolt on Ash so he can turn back to normal. Okay?" May asked sweetly. Pikachu got the idea and winked at her knowingly.

"(I gottcha!)" Pikachu confirmed. Pikachu use a thunder bolt to fry Ash lightly. He recovered with a very ticked off expression on his face.

"Is everything against me today?" Ash coughed. "Does anyone have a plan B?"

"I know!" Max Beamed. "How about I teach you stuff so you can be smarter? Then you can go back to normal."

"Okay!" Ash cheered. He started walking with Max to a study corner.

* * *

_**1 Hour later…**_

"ARGG! This is too impossible! Don't you understand anything I just told you…HEY; Listen to me when I am talking to you!" Max demanded.

"Wow, this is a really cool toy you got! What does it do?" Ash chimed, playing with a dress up doll he found in Max's Bag.

"Hey Max. Cute girlfriend you have their." May giggled. Max snatched the doll from Ash and stuffed it back into his backpack.

"I-Its not m-mine! I f-found it somewhere so I thought I would hold on to it! That's all!" Max sputtered. Everyone sweatdropped, but decided ultimately that some mysteries were better left unsolved.

"Well…I would love to enjoy this charade more, but the rain stopped." Brock pointed out. The sunlight breached the windows of the magic store, much to everyone's delight. "If we go now, we can make it to the spot on time."

"What are we waiting for then, let's go!" Ash perked, already outside the shop.

"Wait for us Ash!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

They made it to their meeting point with a little over 5 minutes to spare. They happened to be meeting an old friend of theirs at this very spot. They sat on the benches in front of a monorail station. With boredom looming over them, they decided to keep themselves busy with a simple question. 

"So Ash, how does it feel to be young again?" Max asked curiously.

"Come to think of it, you could do a lot of things that you weren't able to do before." May mused. Ash held his chin in deep thought.

"You know, ever since I was young…there was one thing that I always wanted to do…" Ash thought out loud. That's when he got an idea. "Hey Pikachu, can you do me a favor and stand still for a moment?"

"(Uh…sure.)" Pikachu replied. Ash began walking past Pikachu, and then when he was right behind Pikachu, he leapt on to Pikachu's back.

"Giddy up!" He held on Pikachu's ears and yanked them, making the yellow mouse shriek in surprise.

"(HEY, GET OFF!)" Pikachu yelled, performing a brilliant demonstration of a crazed Rapidash being overrun with fleas. The gang sweatdropped immensely…but watched with interest.

Pikachu repeatedly use agility attack to force him off, but to no avail. He made one leap in the air and successfully got him off…only to have him land in the mouth of a very surprised Pelipper.

"Wow, this is better than the rides at poke-land theme park!" Ash cheered excitedly. Everyone gaped at the amazing feats of the flying chibi Ash.

"Man…talk about a mouth full." Brock commented comically.

"Let's get him out of there before he becomes bite sized treat." May sighed.

Too late, the pelipper use its water gun attack to propel Ash into the air and send him flying faster than a Ninjask using an agility attack. Everyone scattered around to try and catch him. Brock was about to catch him when he made a leap of faith, only to miss by a few inches. Ash closed his eyes to await the inevitable crash, but it never came. He felt a soft thud and a grunt come from his savior. He immediately held tightly to his savior like his life depended on it…well in a way it did. Everyone was a bit surprised at who their mystery guest was, but was equally glad that the she should up when the she did.

"Hey little guy, are you ok?" The female stranger asked gently.

Ash slowly opened his eyes and his heart nearly stopped. He saw a girl that looked about 16 years old with emerald eyes and fiery orange hair. She had on a yellow T-shirt and some dark blue denim travel shorts. She was equipped with a red bag sack carrying a sleeping egg Pokemon, and had on some special running shoes. Ash nearly fell over in surprise, but he was still holding on to her unknowingly.

"Er…hey Misty." Ash squeaked. To say that she was baffled would be an understatement.

"Huh?" Misty gasped in surprised. 'How does this kid know my name? And that voice…no it couldn't be. It is just some flying kid, that's all.' Misty concluded in her thoughts while putting him back down.

"Misty!" Brock called as he ran over to where they were. Misty recognized him instantly and greeted him.

"Brock! How have you been? She noticed two other kids behind Brock and smiled. "Hi, I had heard about you guys, you must be May and Max. How are you two?" May and Max bowed respectfully.

"Could be better, but it is great to meet the legendary Misty Waterflower herself." May greeted back happily.

"I don't know about legendary…but I did help out the old gang awhile back." Misty said modestly.

"Is it true that you are a gym leader?" Max questioned excitedly. She nodded, which peaked Max's excited "I always wanted to know what you looked like. Wow, I can believe you actually traveled with Ash way back. He is very lucky!" Max added with praise.

"Why thank you Max, you are a very bright person." Misty complimented. Then she noticed someone missing. "Where is Ash anyway? Isn't he with you guys?

"Uhh…" the three gave each other questionable glances. Ash kept jumping up and down, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I am right here!" Ash said testily, feeling peeved about being ignored..

Misty looked down at the chibi Ash and gave a gasp. The potion was about to kick in just about…now.

"Oh my gosh! Who is this little cutie right here?" Misty asked. She started pinching his cheeks. "If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that you look exactly like Ash."

"That is because I _am_ ash." He corrected, swatting her hand childishly.

"HUH?" Misty jumped back in surprise. "How did you get so small?"

"Well…" Brock started. They explained their situation to Misty. When they finished, Misty didn't say word as she lowered her gaze. They studied her curiously, waiting for her response. Her response wasn't what they expected…

"AH HA HA HA HA HA! That is too rich!" She laughed. She nearly doubled over from laughing so hard. "I knew he was dense, but that is just plain ridiculous." She laughed even harder, getting teary eyed. Ash angrily stomped on the ground.

"To think that I almost missed you. Humph! See if I care!" He scowled immaturely. Misty knelt next to him and patted on his head cutely.

"Aw, don't crwy wittle ashy washy." Misty teased.

"As much as I would like to play _tease the Ash_, I think we should head inside the Pokemon center to make plans. He surely can't battle in a gym in this condition." Brock suggested wisely. Misty shrugged playfully.

"Who knows, maybe Ash could make them laugh into submission." Misty teased. Brock could help but laugh at the small inside joke.

"Hey…how do you play that game?" Ash asked Brock innocently, causing everyone to fall over comically.

"I think this is going to be harder than I first thought." Misty sighed.

The group of 5 went inside the center and handed nurse joy their Pokemon for the vacation, excluding Pikachu and Togepi. After pulling Brock away from Nurse Joy, courtesy of the Misty and May tag team and pulling Nurse Joy away from Ash thanks to a confused Chansey, the gang reserved their rooms for 3 days. Misty was leaving to go back to the cerulean gym after the 3rd day.

* * *

Please review if you haven't already, and have a great day!

FYI: Chibi – Mini


	3. Bigger Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, teletubbies, star wars, and most definitely don't own tampons (Please read before thinking of possibilities)…are you guys even reading this disclaimer?

A.N.: Once again, this is revision 1.1. Enjoy its renewed clarity.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 – Bigger Chaos  
_**

Day – 0

Night prior to the beginning of the chaotic 3 day massacre

Time: 6:30

We find our victims within the confines of the Pokemon center. After reserving their rooms, they immediately went about preparing their rooms for the next 3 days of torment. Afterwards, they regrouped at the center's cafeteria to do a little catching up with Misty. They began with how they meet with Misty, and both Misty and May glared at Ash when they talked about the reason they started to follow him in the first place. After some more reminiscing, they decided to get down to business.

"So Misty…" May started. "What brings you here? Don't you have to watch over the gym?"

"Well, my sisters came back from their trip, so I just decided to show up and see the old gang again." Misty answered. Ash propped his head up with his hand and started to pout.

"But only for three days, so soon?" Ash whined. The look on Misty's face became a solemn one.

"Well…" she started. She knew that she couldn't just waltz back in the group just like that. Plus she knew she had to go back to help with the gym soon anyway, seeing that she is the best trainer there. She wanted to let him down easy, even though there was no easy way of saying that she can't. "They need me back at the gym still, so I can't stay…" She felt pretty depressed about the whole thing, but knew that she could not help it. They would probably meet again some day, and that thought is what kept her going. Noticing the tension she was causing, she decided to change the subject. "Anyway, what are we going to do about you?"

"I say we change him back ASAP!" Brock demanded.

"So you can hit on all the girls again?" May inquired slyly.

"Uhh…what would make you think that? I want him to change back because he can't exactly get more badges like this, yeah that's it." Brock laughed nervously. Everyone else just sighed for their hopeless friend.

"You know, I bet there is a lot of fun stuff that I can do. Just because I am short now, doesn't mean that I can't enjoy it." Ash said. He looked around and saw a lady standing next to an ice cream parlor. That is when he got an idea. "I just hatched a fun idea. Watch this!"

He got off the seat and performed a move that he just invented. He called it "the march of the chibi Ash". He started off by skipping merrily, but putting a bit more pep in his step. He also bobbed his head left and right in the way someone would when dancing along to music. He put on a smile that would make teletubbies cower in fear. This caused every female head to turn and look at him redlining the "too cute" meter. They all began to stare at him, whispering among themselves. He made it to the young lady who didn't seem to notice him yet and tugged on her skirt. She looked down at his sparkly eyes and became spellbound.

"May I help you sweetie?" she asked dreamily.

He made an innocent look and asked "Can you buy me an ice cream cone?" She seemed a bit hesitant.

"I don't know..." she said unsurely.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top." He pleaded, revealing the doom of every male in the universe, the almighty puppy dog eyes. She immediately caved in and hugged him to death, almost literally.

"Of course sweetie! I will buy you as much ice cream as you want." She said, smothering him with hugs.

But that is when the trouble started. Then as if on cue, girls screamed from all corners from the cafeteria. The next minute, he was being swarmed. Hugs, kisses, and pinches of the cheeks ran amuck through out the cafeteria. Poor ash's cries for help were drowned out by several cries and kissing sounds. The only girls not in the fray was a stupefied May and an extremely ticked off, and jealous misty. Max was confused, Pikachu cowered behind Max to hide from the flames misty was giving off, and Brock was very jealous of Ash's newfound attention.

After a minute of watching, Misty had just about enough. She took out her infamous "mallet of doom mk4" and started bashing girls left and right. Max, Brock, and Pikachu cowered in fear at the very powerful and angry Misty while May was cheering her on. After several poundings, Ash was found sprawled out on the floor with a dazed look in his eyes. He had two very sore cheeks and kissing marks all over his face, except his lips. After several minutes of more poundings, the gang escaped the scene before they were caught. After they retreat to the girls room, Ash was about to get the scolding of a lifetime when they got interrupted by his scream.

"AHHH, COOTIES!" He yelled frantically, while running around the room while flailing his arms in a panicked attempt to be rid of them. Everyone face faulted at the outburst.

"Don't let them get me!" Max cried, running around the room as well, trying to get away from the 'cootie' infested ash, who was chasing Max for help. Everyone else sweatdropped massively.

"Well, I don't know about you guys…but I want to get this cure over with, quick" May commented, gawking at the cootie fest. She motioned Brock to follow her, she would have called over misty as well but…

"YOU GET BACK HERE ASH!" Misty shrieked, chasing them with her mallet, while Ash was chasing Max to get him to help…who was running away from them all. All three ran out the door while they could hear screams from ash and max, and hear misty say something along the lines of "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIRLS HAVE COOTIES?" Brock and May decided that it was best not to follow them so they asked Pikachu to follow them, to keep them out of…more trouble. They both got the bottle out and looked at it again for any more clues for a cure. They looked over the description: --_only the male soul who is of pure of heart, understand little of the field of romance, and has not confessed to their true love shall obtain the power of a cupid_-- they looked at that last line then stared at each in surprise, just realizing the cure.

"Brock, are you thinking what I am thinking?" May asked. Brock nodded.

Yeah…the power of cupid…no wonder he is so short." He mused. May face faulted.

"No you baka! This means that Ash has to confess to someone that he loves!" May exclaimed. "The problem is, who?"

"No problem with that." Brock said matter-of-factly. "He loves misty."

"Really?" May beamed excitedly. "This is so exciting! We can play Matchmaker!"

"I think we should at least wait till tomorrow. Just see for yourself." Brock said. He pointed out the door showing the chase still going on. It ended up with Ash getting bruised, and everyone else tired out. "I agree." May agreed, sweatdropping again. After their 10 minute chase, everyone settled down …at least until Ash's curiosity got the best of him. He noticed a peculiar looking object inside a compartment in the bathroom and began to observe it carefully.

"Hey, what is this thingy?" He asked, picking up a cylindrical object covered in plastic. "…it's seems too warm for it to be some kind of ice pop. Is it some kind of snack?" Being overwhelmed with curiosity, Max came over to examined the unknown object himself

"I have seen my sister with this thing. But I really don't think its food though. Maybe it is one of those glow sticks…"

"Or maybe it is some kind of weapon? Like you know…the one where a sword of light comes out of it?"

"Perhaps…but she always goes to the bathroom with one of these things…could it be some sort of new age toilet paper?"

"Nah, This kind of looks like one of those things that Brock says is mans worst enemy."

"I heard of those…they were called…hibernators…carburetors…"

"I remember, Vibrators!" Both girls glared at Brock who just laughed nervously in return

"Can you turn it on?" Max asked.

"Don't know…let's see…" Ash opened it, revealing a long cylindrical object which had a string at the top end. It was a long, white object. "Ah ha! It must be …a candle!" Everyone except Max and Ash facefaulted.

"That's weird…why would girls need candles?"

"What's really weird is…why would they need candles in the bathroom?"

"It is pretty slippery; I bet this thing slips like soap…think they use it in a shower?"

"Why would girls want candles in a shower?"

"They do weird things all the time, who knows what they do with this…thingy."

"I bet with the way it is shaped…it can get stuck in a lot of places." Max thought out loud. Ash glance slyly at him with an impish grin.

"En garde!" Ash cried, jabbing the 'sword' into Max's gut.

"Hey no fair!" Max started to jab back with his 'sword', but Ash dodged it and ran out the door.

"Can't catch me!" Ash challenged, continuing the sword fight outside the room. The door was already opened, so people passing by can see the fiasco going on. Brock, May, and Misty could hear little kids saying "I want a sword too!"

"It's a candle, not a sword you doofus!"

"It is too a sword you clod"

It is not you dummy!"

"It is so you baka"

"It is not"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

The sword fight continued into the main lobby so **_everyone_** could see the action going on. Some kids were cheering on the fight while the grown ups shook their heads in shame. Meanwhile, back to our 3 victims…

They stood there, mouth agape, and the word mortified utterly fails to describe how they were feeling. May and Misty were so red, they resembled tomatoes. On the other hand, Brock was laughing boisterously.

"Wow, kids these days sure got amazing theories!" He joked.

Misty just turned to her equally mortified friend by their "findings" and simply said "If I ever think about having kids…kill me."

"Ditto." May replied dryly.

One chase, two pummeled kids, and 3 extremely mortified teenagers later, they _finally_ got into there own rooms and went to sleep. They agreed that they are going to need expert advice on this situation. There is only one person on earth that knows how to detain the young terror, and they are going to need a lot more reinforcements. Meanwhile…

A suspicious looking man with blue hair and a woman with long red hair, along with a Meowth spied and heard the entire fiasco from start to finish. They stared at each other confused.

"The plot Thickens…" They said in unison.

* * *

Please continue to read…and I apologize for offending/scarring/scaring or doing any combination of the three. Review if you haven't already and I hope to catch you in the next chapter! 


	4. Even bigger Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon…do you people have fun making me repeat myself?

A.N.: I hope that you like the last chapter. But if you thought that the hilarity ended their, you are sadly mistaken. This is longer and perhaps better than my other chapters. So I really hope you enjoy

_**Chapter 4- Even bigger madness**_

Day – 1 – beginning of 3 day insanity

Time: 8:37 AM

After the night of horrific proportions, it is a miracle that they survived, let alone sleep well. We find our favorite redhead sleeping ever so peacefully in her own bed. As she slept, she snuggled against something soft; chances are a plush toy since she does it all the time at home. As she began gaining consciences, her eyes were still closed. She felt something warm snuggle against her. 'Must be Togepi.' She thought, so she pulled it closer. It wrapped its arms around her and held her tight. 'Wait…Togepi doesn't have arms this big.' She thought. She opened her eyes a little to see what she was holding onto and nearly had a heart attack. There she was, hold onto Ash like he was a pillow, and him doing the same. She immediately wanted to kick him off the bed, but she remembered what happen the night prior.

_**Flashback**_

Ash began tossing left and right in bed. He just couldn't get comfortable, no matter how tired he felt. When he was this age (not actually, around 4 to 5 years old), he was used to sleeping with his mom. Even though he was technically older, being reverted back to such a young age brought back old habits. He woke up and automatically looked at the clock first. '3 AM? It is way too early for this.' He thought. He maneuvered around Pikachu who was sleeping next to him so he can get up. 'At least one of us can get some sleep' he thought as he got up fully and climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed he was sharing with max. He moved quietly so he wouldn't wake up his friends. 'Might as well walk around a bit' he thought. He put on his socks so he wouldn't have to walk on the floor barefooted and got out of the room stealthily. He was about to go down the hall when he noticed the girls door opening slowly. Misty came out in her buttoned up, baby blue Starmie Pajamas. She was walking backwards so she can close the door slowly. When she turned around, she jumped back in surprise and gave a sharp, but quiet gasp.

"Don't scare me like that!" she hissed quietly.

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. He got a better view of her when she turned around. The pajamas she was wearing. The clothes she wore seem to fit perfectly around her slim frame. He couldn't help but gawk a bit at her. But he couldn't just stare at her all night, so he had to say something quickly. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk for bit. I could ask you the same thing." She answered. She then noticed the clothes he was wearing. He had a pair of blue pajamas, a darker shade of blue than hers. He had a pattern of lighting zigzags and dancing Pikachu's on it. Since he was too small for it, his arm and legs disappeared within the clothes' folds. "Cute pajamas, by the way."

"Thanks. So are yours," he said, blushing a bit from the complement. There was a moment of silence, comfortable but with a tinge of awkwardness to it. "So…do you want to walk aimlessly together?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered, and so they walked. They didn't talk much since they were still a bit tired. They kept walking until they arrived at the main lobby. It was dark, but not too dark thanks to the moonlight. Misty plopped down on the couch and Ash joined her…by plopping down on her lap. She made an "OOF!" sound indicating that even though he was lighter, gravity still made the force quite heavy.

"Give me a warning next time!" she hissed playfully, blushing from the playful gesture. "Why don't you sit on the couch instead of me?"

"Because you're much more comfortable than any couch, Mist," Ash said innocently. She blushed even more to his compliment. Misty began toying with his soft, messy black hair while he curled up and leaned against her. His head was leaning on her shoulders and his warm breath was beating against her neck. She sighed contently as she unconsciously wrapped her free arm around him to pull him closer. Ash's mind began to slowly drift into slumber land and could not prevent the four words that escaped his lips. "So soft…and…pretty."

She blushed madly at those four words. "Ash?" she squeaked quietly, but he was already asleep. To say she was shocked wouldn't even hold a candle to how she was feeling. More like happy and shocked at the same time. She could not believe what he had just said. Did he actually say that? Was he talking about me? What does this mean? Her head was just swimming with questions. But all questions came to a halt when it finally hit her how tired she was. Ash looked so cute and peaceful, as if he was sleeping with his mother. She got up while carrying ash bridal style. 'This kid _really_ needs to let up on the burgers' she thought as she carried him off. She was about to go into his room to put him to bed, but he held on way too tight, plus she felt too tired, so she just carried him into her room and just fell asleep in her bed.

Meanwhile…

From the shadows emerged a mysterious figure holding a digital camera in his hands.

"Hehehehe…Score!" the figure with no eyes said to himself. He snuck back into his room unseen.

_**End of flashback**_

She smiled to herself at the small, sweet memory of that moment. 'Maybe…I have a chance' she thought to herself. Ash, being still asleep, moved his head to get more comfortable on his "pillows". He moved his hand to fluff his pillows. Misty blushed madly, because his "pillows" were attached to Misty's chest.

"So soft…yet flat…needs a lot more stuffing…" Ash said to himself.

_**Five seconds later…**_

Max, Brock, and Pikachu ran into the girl's room after hearing an earth shattering slap, a scream from Ash, and a loud thud hitting the floor, and gawked at the funny sight. Ash was sprawled on the floor with a huge red mark on his cheek and swirls in his eyes. Misty was very red at the moment, both from anger and embarrassment. The boys felt it would be better (and safer) to exit before they were next. After about an hour of everyone waking up and performing their daily rituals, the gang prepared for the day. Everyone gathered in the guys' room this time around. Brock began cooking breakfast while everyone else went about what they normally did. Unfortunately for them, detectives Ash and Max made another discovery…this time in Brock's backpack.

"What do you have there?" Max asked the now very confused and red Ash.

"It's a reading magazine of Brock's," he answered. "It looks like a picture book, but talk about weird." The book had a lot of…questionable pictures in it. (Alright guys, it's your turn! Hehehheheh…) this time around, Misty and May were only of ear shot distance, so they could hear, but not see. Brock was cooking so he couldn't know what was about to transpire.

"Whoa!" Max exclaimed, jumping back a bit and blushing as hard as Ash. "What on earth are they doing?"

"I don't know, but it sure looks like they are having fun."

"But that doesn't look fun at all. It looks gross, and painful."

"I am wondering more about if that's what girls really look like without clothes."

"I wonder…" they both said in unison.

"I wonder if misty looks like the girl in here." Max thought out loud, causing ash to have a nosebleed. Max saw this and started grinning. "Need a tissue?"

Ash took out the towel in his backpack and quickly wiped it off. "No, I am fine!"

"Ash and misty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-AHHHH!" max yelled after getting tackled by the red hot blushing ash.

"Knock it off!" after a few minutes of wrestling, they knocked Brock's bag over, revealing a lot more "picture books".

"Whoa, he has a whole collection of these things!" Max exclaimed. "Think he is doing some kind of research?"

Ash was in deep thought. After a few minutes, and one big headache, ash came up with an answer. "Of course! Can't believe I didn't notice before!"

"Noticed what? Tell me!"

"It's so obvious; he…must be doing research!"

"Research on what though?"

"Do you remember those 'Pokemon and their habitat' magazines?"

"Of course, I read those all the time."

"Well, Brock has never gotten a girl yet so…he must be using these books as some sort of guide! This must be the human version!"

"Or maybe he is trying to picture them without clothes like in these books." May and Misty heard every bit and started putting two and two together. Brock + Books + girls + naked equals the lost of innocence to two overly curious boys. They got up and quickly made their way there, but until then…

"Max, look at this page!"

"…are we supposed to see something special?"

"I haven't the slightest clue…" Both boys went into deep thought. The moment was interrupted by Max's next question.

"Do you know where babies come from?"

"You know…my mom told me that only girls can have babies, but then she told me that I was too young to understand." At that moment, the boy's eye widened and they looked at the picture, then at each other.

"She must be… having a baby!" both said in unison.

"…think the girls know about this stuff?" Ash asked.

"I would think so, lets try asking them." They both got up but had their trip cut short by two very angry girls.

"ASH AND MAX, WHAT ARE YOU TWO READING?" Both girls yelled very loudly.

"It is a research book of Brocks." Ash said shakily, a bit petrified of the girls outburst.

"By the way, is it true that she is having a baby?" max asked, show the girls the book.

"And do you know what they are doing in this page?" Ash asked also, revealing another book to the girls. May and Misty's jaws dropped like dead weights to the ground. A look that clearly stated that they were thinking two things:

1 – They were reading THAT the whole time?

2 – Brock is so going to die!

"Hey, guys! Breakfast…is…ready…" Brock finished slowly. It was a scary site. The two boys were showing off his "special" magazines to the girls, and the girls had very shocked, and even more pissed off expression on there faces. He had three options at the moment:

1 – Stay there and await his death.

2 – Run like mad!

3 – Fix the situation the situation before he is killed.

The second option was the most appealing, but worst in the long run. So option three it was.

"Alright, let me handle the situation," said Brock confidently. But on the inside he was saying, 'crap, crap, crappity crap!'

The boys came up to Brock, beaming with questions, but got silenced by Brock's hand. "I'll tell you guys when you're older. That means you too, Ash." He told the now dishearten boys.

"We'll ask the girls again later," Ash whispered to Max, who nodded in agreement.

A few hours, and the scolding and beating of a lifetime for Brock later, the gang felt that it was time for them to hit the town. The gang wanted to call Mrs. Ketchum, but she went to work, so they had time to kill. They were barely outside for five minutes before a very familiar laugh came from the skies. The gang looked up at the large air balloon.

"_Prepare for trouble!"_

"_And make it double!"_

"_To protect the world from devastation!"_

"_To unite all peoples within our nation!"_

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

"_To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

"_Jessie!"_

"_James!"_

"_Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"_

"_Surrender now or prepare to fight!"_

"_Meowth! That's right!"_

"Team Rocket!" everyone but Ash said in unison.

"What a crappy motto!" Ash said afterwards. Everyone face faulted.

"How dare you insult our motto?" James yelled. He calmed down and held up a remote. "Well, you won't be insulting us after we've captured—Hey!" James exclaimed after Jessie grabbed the remote.

"You!" Jessie finished for James. Both Meowth and James's jaws dropped as she pressed the button. A giant hand appeared from the bottom of the balloon and grabbed Ash. When Ash arrived in the balloon, it was time for an involuntary Charm Attack by Ash.

"You're so adorable!" Jessie cooed, squeezing the life out of him. "How could such an annoying twerp turn into an adorable brat?"

"HEY…whoa, what is with the hair?" Ash asked as he escaped her death grip and started tugging on her hair. "This has got to be a fake. You look like that thing in the movie "aliens" (which I do not own!). Were you the butt ugly queen or something? Because you look a lot like it!" Everyone except Jessie (but including James and Meowth) was cracking up while Jessie was about to go into "berserker" mode.

"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!" she screeched. "GET OFF MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" She kept swinging her hair left and right wildly. James and Meowth ducked for their lives while she was in her frenzy.

"No way! This is too awesome! Yeehaw!" Ash exclaimed while acting like a cowboy on top of her hair (the cap in hand and all). Everyone sweat dropped. James decided to step in before something bad happened.

"Go, Cacnea!" James called, sending out his cactus Pokemon. "Use Poison Sting on the brat!" Cacnea's spikes glowed and shot at Ash. But let's look at it this way…the platform is really small…Cacnea's small stature makes him point upward…and Jessie is doing the crazy lady dance…if Cacnea misses, he will hit the engine…now you tell me. What are the chances? Cacnea's poison sting missed and shot the engine.

"James, you idiot!" Meowth screeched. But it was too late.

There was a loud explosion and Team Rocket was once again: "WE ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" and disappeared into the sky.

Once again, Ash performs the "amazing flying boy!" act and starts dive-bombing towards the group. He is caught by none other than Misty, the Ketchum-all girl. But something was wrong…

"Say, don't we normally fall in a—" Brock started but he was cut off by the shriek of two people falling in a…"—hole." Brock finished. He came to the edge and saw Ash on top of Misty. Both of them had their limbs all sprawled out. Misty's eyes were dazed, but Ash's head was face first…into Misty's chest.

"Sit tight, I'll get help!" Brock said. Before he left, he added, "Don't you kids get _too_ comfortable now." He left with a small snicker.

Misty regained consciousness only to see Ash's face pressed into her chest. 'This is the second time today! Talk about ridiculous!' she thought, turning red as a beet. She was about to tell Ash to get off but he started to say something. "So warm…" Ash said. Even though it was muffled, Misty could still hear it. She blushed even more. "...but stupid pillows need a lot more stuffing." he finished.

_**5 minutes later…**_

Brock and the rest came back only to notice a flushed Misty sitting alone, holding a mallet in one hand.

"Misty…where's Ash?" Brock asked, fearing for his friend's life. She didn't answer but just pointed towards the Pokemon Center. They looked and noticed Ash planted face-first against the top floor of the Pokemon Center's wall. "230 feet, he must've really made you mad," said Brock knowingly

So…after getting Misty out of the hole—and peeling Ash off the wall—they walked through the city for a few hours. By the time they came back, it was about seven in the evening. A very eventful day indeed, they came back to their rooms, exhausted. Brock made the phone call to Mrs. Ketchum's house.

"Hello? Mrs. Ketchum?" Brock asked

"Mr. Mime?" Mimey answered.

"Hey, do you know where Mrs. Ketchum is?"

Mr. Mime picked up a letter and showed it to Brock:

Dear Sir or Madam,

I am currently away on a trip and I won't be back until tomorrow morning, sorry for the inconvenience.

Sincerely,

Delia Ketchum

"…I see. Thanks anyway, Mimey."

Brock hung up the phone and proceeded to talk to may about their 'plans'.

"May," he began, "we need to talk about 'the plan'". He motioned her to follow him to a secluded area. It took about an hour, but the plans were made.

"That is truly awesome!" May exclaimed. "We'll be able to get them together no problem!"

"But I'm bushed for today. I say we postpone it for today, and then we'll go into action after we talk to Mrs. Ketchum, okay?"

"Oh fine…" They both went back to their rooms and started to settle in for the night (of course they will eat first, but do you really want the small details?). By 9:30, everyone settled in for the night to await tomorrow's events.

Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I didn't want to put all of my ideas in one day, plus some of my later idea's needs refining. So I hope you like this chapter. Also tell me if I need to change my rating due to…suggestive themes (imaginative mainly). So review and I shall see you next time! (I do read your reviews and greatly appreciate them! This fic wouldn't have been successful without you guys!)

P.S. I would like to share the pain and the thanks with PinkFalcon and Breezeh! They've been really awesome and helped me out a lot with proofing and stuff, and read their stuff, it is really good!


	5. Colossal Confusion

Disclaimer: I do own Pokemon or any situations that might be similar to anything else…how slow do you have to be to not get it by now?

AN: I am so sorry for the long wait! I've been working on my other story a lot, but hopefully this will make up for it. And RPS means Rock-Paper-Scissor.

_**Chapter 5 – Colossal Confusion**_

_**

* * *

**_

Day 2

Time: 12:24 PM

We find our heroes beginning preparations for today. Since Misty would only be staying for a little while longer, the gang felt that it would be best to enjoy the visit by going out for a picnic. Ash and Max decided to take a break from exploring new frontiers thanks to Misty's "persuasive" nature. They kept themselves busy by playing a very competitive game of RPS. The rest were cooking and cleaning. Brock gave May a signal indicating that it was now or never to start Operation: "knock two love birds with one stone". May started by dragging Misty into their room for some "girl talk". Brock on the other hand grabbed some headache medicine and asked Max and Pikachu to leave him and ash alone for a minute.

* * *

May and Misty chatted about various topics for about 20 minutes until they got into the "boy zone". This was when May puts in her part in the plan. 

"So misty, have you been interested in any guys lately?" May asked.

"No not really." Misty lied, looking away so May wouldn't see her blush. "Are you?"

A giggle nearly escaped her lungs, but she stifled it and responded. "Actually there is one guy." She answered as seriously as possible.

Misty eyed her suspiciously but kept her cool. "Who are you talking about?" Misty was silently praying that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Well, I have been traveling with Ash for a while, and at first I thought he was just some bike destroying brat." Misty laughed at that remark. "But the kid is kind of cute, and has a lot of heart, quite the catch really, so I was hoping if you knew whether he was free or not."

Misty's anger flared like a rocket and towered over the poor coordinator. "OF COURSE NOT!" She roared.

"But I thought you said you weren't interested in anybody?" May faked a confused expression. 'Success!' She thought, seeing the muddled Misty trying to pry her way out of the situation.

Misty was trapped in her own mistake. She could just deny away like she always did, but she felt that she could tell May; perhaps it wasn't so bad since she was a girl. She began shifting her body back and forth nervously and muttered inaudible.

"What was that?" May asked, leaning closer. Misty said it louder, but not enough to please the victorious May. "Repeat that again." She requested, putting her hand up against her ear to her better. Misty was getting really frustrated and repeated what she said, but May wasn't backing down. "I can't hear you." May said in a mocking, drawn out tone.

That tore it. Misty got really close to May's ear and started shouting. "I love him to death okay? I love him with every fiber of my being! His cute gestures, his denseness, even the fights that we have! I am absolutely, head over heels, over the mountain, down the river, madly in love with him!" she shouted loudly. Thankfully, only loud enough for May to hear, who fell over in surprise at her outburst.

"Ow…at least we are getting somewhere." May muttered to her self. She started grinning widely which confused Misty. "I knew it!" she stated proudly.

Misty was baffled at her friends comment. Did she plan this from the start? She didn't know, but she was bound to find out. "Alright you got me, so now what?" Misty asked, still recovering from the lack of oxygen caused by her declaration.

"What else silly! I am going to get you two together." May said. "But first, I am going to help you get courage."

"But I don't understand. You are interested in him right? why are you helping me?"

"Let's just say he isn't my type, now for the plan…" May began explaining the process worked out by both her and Brock. Speaking of which…

* * *

Both boys began by talking about games and Pokemon techniques. This went on for 5 minutes until Brock decided to get down to business. He led ash to a chair by the window for fresh air since it was a sunny day. If he was going to lose his sanity, he wanted some good atmosphere. He stared at him with a serious expression. Ash was genuinely confused until Brock spoke up. 

"Ash, have you ever wanted to be 'more than just friends' with anyone?" Ash took a minute to think about the question before replying.

"Yeah." Ash answered nonchalantly. Brock was shocked that it would be this easy. But he had to be 100 percent sure.

"With who?"

"Misty…"

'Yes!' Brock thought excitedly.

"May…" Ash continued. Brock face faulted off his chair.

'No!'

"Max…" Brock started to sweat dropped as he eyed his friend with a horrified look on his face.

'I didn't know he swung THAT way…'

"You of course…" Brock backed away at this. "And Pikachu…why?" Brock's Jaw dropped and nearly cracked the floor.

"PIKACHU?" Brock exclaimed, shocked by his friends choice in lifestyle.

"Of course, who else would I consider more than just a friend?" Ash asked, puzzled by his friends surprise. Brock was about to run away, screaming bloody murder when ash continued. "Don't you consider us like family?"

Brock sighed, half from relief, half from disappointment. He leaned towards Ash and ruffled his hair. "Of course I do, but that isn't what I meant."

"What do you mean then?"

"How do you feel about Misty?"

Ash scratched his head nervously. "Well…she is a good coach and friend…nice when she wants to be…kind of pretty really…I guess I think of her as a really good friend."

"How do I explain this?" Brock thought out loud. Ash stared at his companion questionably. Brock went deep in thought for over a minute; he saw Ash looking out the window and got a brilliant idea. "Say ash, nice whether we're having huh?"

Ash became curious on why he changed the subject, but brushed it off. "Yeah…" he answered skeptically.

"Not that many clouds."

"Yeah…"

"Perfect day for a picnic"

"Yeah..."

"No humidity"

"Yeah…" Ash began to zone out and gazed at a group of people outside.

"Really bright and sunny."

"Yeah"

"Doesn't get better than this."

"Yeah…"

"You love misty."

"Yeah…" Brock grinned wickedly at ash's comment and waited for him to react.

…and waited.

…and waited.

…and something wasn't right.

"Ash, are you even listening?"

"Yeah…" Brock gave him a skeptical look.

"Your hats on fire."

"Yeah…" Brock clenched his fist in irritation. He wasn't even paying attention to him!

"So pretty…" Ash spoke dreamily. Brock looked out the window to see that he was looking at a really pretty girl with a group of friends and started to grin. Ash was practically hypnotized. "Wish I can get a piece of that." Brock was stunned for a moment. Was this the same dense ash he once knew? Something was definitely wasn't right here. Ash continued his dreamy rant. "I bet it taste really good." Brock's stomach was starting to turn. What was he talking about exactly? Ash looked up in thought. "Maybe I can ask her to give me some." Brock started to lose color in his face. What was this boy thinking? He is worse than himself!

"Ash…what are you talking about?" Brock asked, fearing what the answer might be.

"That." He said, pointing to the pretty girl. Brock was getting really worried. Maybe those magazines did too much damage.

"The girl?" He shrieked, feeling that his hope to be wrong was in vain.

"Not that, that!" Ash corrected. He pointed to the girl again. Brock got a closer look to see that she was eating some ice cream. He fell over anime style.

'I should've known it was about food.' Brock thought to himself. He recovered and dragged ash away from the window to prevent further distraction.

"Awww…I was about to see if it had nuts in it." Ash whined. Brock ignored his friend's plight and sat him down away from anything that could distract him.

'I didn't want to do this but he left me with no choice.' Brock thought going into his backpack. Ash looked curiously at him as he was rummaging through his backpack of goodies.

"Are you going to give me candy?" Ash asked cheerfully.

"No" Brock said in monotone.

"Is it… a game?" Ash asked not as happily.

"No."

"Its not…more research books is it?" Ash asked curiously, but with a hint of fear in his voice.

Brock reddened with anger and embarrassment and glared at him. "No Ash. Now be quiet!" He demanded harshly, shutting ash up. "Found it!" He said victoriously holding a few flimsy photos. "Say ash…does this look familiar?" Brock asked, revealing a picture of him cuddling with misty two nights ago.

Ash blushed at the memory of that moment. He looked away and crossed his arms. "…No" He said simply.

Brock sweat dropped and shook his head. 'This boy just doesn't quit.' He pushed on. "Come on and admit it, you have a thing for Misty."

"What are you talking about? I haven't got her bike yet." Ash declared.

"Not that thing! The other thing!" Brock exclaimed with a clear sign of frustration in his voice.

"What? I gave back her candle already!" Ash defended.

Brock took a few more pills of headache medicine and massaged his temples. "Let me be blunt—" He started but ash cut him off.

"Ok, you will be blunt, and I will be sharp." Ash said, attempting to make a joke which failed miserably.

"Can I finish?" Brock yelled in aggravation.

"I don't know, can you?" Ash asked. He burst out laughing at his own joke, pounding his hand on the floor in response.

Several minutes of bad puns and jokes later, Brock has finally gotten ash to shut up by threatening him with no food for a week. "How about this, if you answer one question truthfully, I will make your favorite food for the picnic today."

"Okay!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

Brock knew what he had to ask, but he had to word it carefully otherwise Ash will not get it. "Ash, are you in love with misty?" he asked seriously.

Ash started to turn really red. He was pinned down tightly. 'Darn you stomach, darn you I say!' He cursed in his head. It was either food or his secret he would lose. But since Brock was by himself, it wasn't that bad right? 'Come to think of it, I never really thought about it, do I?' He thought to himself. He remembered nights like what happen two nights ago. It was a strange feeling, one that felt really warm and good, but couldn't describe it. It was like he could stay with her forever. "Brock?" he called, nervously pressing his index fingers together. "What does…love feel like?" he asked nervously. Brock grinned victoriously, feeling that he might have been a bit successful; at least he was getting somewhere. He remembered the feeling, and a certain blue haired breeder.

"Well…It is a warm feeling that you get when you a close to that special person, a good feeling that you don't want to go away. That person can make your day perfect just by looking your way with a smile. It is the same feeling you get when that person does something nice for you or even if it is something as simple as standing next to you or cheering you up when you are down. It is when you are with that person that you feel safe or even invincible. But when that person goes away, you feel pain right here." He indicated by placing his hand on his chest. "At least, that is what I know. Do you feel all warm and fuzzy when misty is around and you hear her laugh, or see her smile?" Brock asked sincerely.

Ash had tears in his eyes and was wiping it with a tissue. "That was beautiful Brock."

"Aww it was nothing really." Brock said, trying to be modest. "But do you feel that way about misty?" he asked once more.

"Well…" Ash started, pressing his fingers together and fidgeting. "Y-Yes…" He whispered, barely enough for the breeder to hear. Brock gave a sigh of relief at the confession. Took longer than he hoped, but at least he got through. "C-Could you help me Brock?"

"Of course, what's family for?" Brock answered. Ash smiled brightly and they discussed the plans for the operation.

* * *

Max and Pikachu had been wondering around aimlessly for almost an hour. They got bored so they decided to go see what May was up to. 

"I wonder what everyone's up to Pikachu." The yellow mouse leapt on top of Max's head.

"(Beats me, lets find out!)" They both went into the hallways that lead to both rooms.

* * *

"Now that we have a plan, we are going to have to work up your courage." May explained. 

"How? It is not exactly easy to tell your dense best friend that you are in love with him."

"Don't I know it…" May muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She answered quickly. "Now first, we are going to try role-play."

"Role-play?"

"Yeah, it will be excellent practice so you won't feel as nervous. Come on lets try it!"

"Well, at least no one's listening." She took a deep breath to prep herself.

"Remember, just say what's in your heart and let it all out!" May reminded.

"Okay."

Misty took a couple of deep breaths and closed her eyes to image what it would be like. "Ash…I know that sometimes, we have our differences, and we may not always get along, but there is something that I have to tell you, something very important…" Misty took in another deep breath and continued. "The reason I followed you all of those years was not because of some dumb bike, but…"

* * *

Max and Pikachu quietly entered the girls room and were about to make themselves known when they heard Misty talking to May. They crept around the corner of the elaborate room so they could get close enough to hear.

* * *

"I just can't hold this in any longer; the truth is…I love you." Misty finished. May was practically in tears. 

"That was so beautiful!" May complimented. It wasn't long before they heard a small gasp come from a corner.

"Who's there?" The girls demanded. They reached the corner to see a petrified Max and Pikachu slowly taking steps back to the entrance of the room. "Uhh…I can explain!" the girls started but got silenced by a frantic wave from the two as if they were about to feed them poison.

"Don't worry, I didn't hear anything!" Max denied franticly. "I am just a kid so what do I know? Nope, didn't hear anything! Nothing at all! I guess I will be going now!" Max said in a quick pace of jumbled words and ran to his room.

"Wait!" the girls cried in unison chasing after the mentally scarred two-some.

* * *

"Okay Ash, just like we rehearsed alright?" Brock reminded, going through the plan like he did with May. 

"Okay…" Ash said unsurely. He started twitching nervously but got his bearings and started speaking. "Misty…I know things have been different between us and sometimes I mess up or get really mad and say bad mean things about you. But…I don't really mean those things, I just didn't know how to say this right, I also didn't understand my feelings right away. But now I understand and I want to tell you something." Ash took a really deep breathe and continue. "I love you!" Ash said,but loudly due to nervousness.

"A-Am I interrupting something important?" A female voice asked nervously.

'Oh crap…' the boys thought as they looked at the wide open door and saw that not only were the girls terror stricken but Max and Pikachu must've had too much excitement because they fainted right on the spot. The girls gave nervous smiles and slowly picked up the even more mentally scarred Max and Pikachu and slowly closed the boys' door. Outside, the girls gave each other horrified glances.

"Did you see that coming?" May asked shakily. Misty shook her head and they both slowlywent into their rooms and locked their door.

Ash and Brock were officially mortified. They both sat there frozen for a few minutes trying to comprehend what just happened and how on earth they were going to fix it.

"Is it just me or did that actually happen?" Ash asked shakily. Brock nodded dumbly trying to find a way out of this situation. After recovery from shock they ran to the girls' room -at least the door- and made an attempt to fix the havoc.

After 2 hours of explanation and heavy convincing that they were role-playing a movie they saw, they felt it would be better that some things were better left unexplained, though the girls still had their doubts. They felt it would be better to get going with the day rather than sit around, the boys went to the market while the girls called ash's mother about his condition and ways to keep him under caps.

* * *

Ash, Brock, Max, and Pikachu went to the supermarket, but because Brock would probably go crazy watching them, he let them travel the city as long as they didn't stray too far. Max, Ash and Pikachu went to the arcade first. Max and Ash was playing a first person shooter while Pikachu was on the DDR floor pad game (Dance Dance Revolution). After a few rounds, they flopped in a seat and looked around for something fun to do. 

"Man I am _so_ bored, I wish Brock was done already." Ash said, slumping backwards dramatically to prove his point. "Are you as bored as I am Max?" Max didn't respond. "Max?" Ash asked again, still no response. Ash fixed himself and saw what Max was staring at, or rather whom he was gazing at. A girl around Max's age dancing on the DDR pad against Pikachu. She had big blue eyes and blonde, curly hair. Her vibrant pink sun dress flowed elegantly as she stepped on the glowing arrow pads. Ash looked back at Max and saw the goofy Brock smile plastered on his face. Ash found this very amusing and also found a way out of his boredom. "Take a picture, it will last longer." Ash teased. This broke Max out of his dream and saw an idiotically smiling Ash having fun at his expense.

"Huh, oh err..." Max stammered. He was looked like a Stantler caught in headlights.

"Right…" Ash dragged out impishly. He got up from his seat and slowly walked up to the girl. Halfway there, he looked back at the saucer eyed Max and winked at him. "You sit back while I break the ice." Max caught on and chased after him, but he reached the girl before Max could stop him. Ash spun his overly large cap backwards and coolly stalked to the girl's side. "Hello cutie. Your name must be hot chocolate, because you got hot and delicious written all over you." He spoke with a suave –but still slightly high pitched- accent. Max fell over comically in disbelief.

"What kind of dumb line was that?" The girl looked at Ash and giggled.

"That was so funny and cute!" Max and Pikachu fell over in surprise. Ash smirked and leaned smoothly in a banister. "But I only like boys that are into Pokemon battles." She continued, bouncing a pokeball in her hand. Max sauntered back to his seat dejectedly and Ash grinned even wider, forgetting his plan all together.

"I'll have you know that I am a great Pokemon trainer. Look at these!" Ash flashed his Hoenn league badges at her and she gasped.

"That is amazing! Would you like to battle?" The girl asked in excitement. Ash was glowing with anticipation. So much that he was practically dragging her outside.

"What are we waiting for? Come on Pikachu!" Ash and the girl sprinted to battle outside. Max held his forehead and sighed helplessly.

"So much for breaking the ice…"

* * *

20 minutes later, Ash beat the little girl and bounced around joyously. "Oh yeah! Who's the man? I'm the man! Who's the winner? I'm the winner!" The girl returned her defeated Pokemon in her Pokeball and glared at him angrily. 

"You are so mean! Big brother, this twerp is bothering me!" She yelled out. Within no time, a tall 12 year old boy stepped up to Ash angrily.

"You've been bothering my sister punk?" The brother demanded harshly. Ash looked up to him and scoffed confidently.

"No, I've just been kicking your sister's butt! Like to take me own big boy?" He challenged. The aggravated kid tried to punch him, but Ash stepped out of range and flashed his palm at his fist, baffling the older boy into stopping his attack. "HAH! Paper beats rock!" He stated victoriously. The sister, brother, Max, and Pikachu fell over in astonishment. The even angrier boy tried to slap his hand away, but Ash dodged it and flashed his two separated forefingers in his face. "Gotcha! Scissors beat paper!" He laughed confidently.

A half hour later, Brock came out of the super market with several bags of supplies and food. He looked around for the kids only to see Ash and some older kid apparently playing a fierce game of RPS and Max and Pikachu witness the scene with bored expressions. Brock walked up to Max and pointed to the scene. "Could you fill me in?" He questioned. Max sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, when Ash beat this girl in a Pokemon battle she got mad and called for her brother. The brother got mad and tried to hit him, but then this happened." He answered. After over a hundred losses in a row, the boy was brimming with tears of frustration and ran away crying.

"I am going to tell my daddy on you!" Heran off to a department store.

"Bring it on! I will take on anyone!" Ash stated self-assured of his victories. He was about to follow the helpless boy when Brock lifted him up by the collar.

"Oh no you don't! You've caused enough trouble for one day." Ash gave up after a few more minutes of struggling. "Alright guys, lets get home and unpack our lunch."

* * *

After returning back for preparations, the gang went to a large park that was very lush and lively. Many people and Pokemon played and laughed cheerfully in their serene setting. Ash and co. settled in a secluded area by a lake and laid out the food. They used a standard red and white checkered spread and a wide assortment of delicious meals and desserts. They chatted about many topics and made some jokes while they ate. Afterwards, Brock, May, Max and Pikachu left them alone while they went out to join other people in merriment. Ash and Misty sprawled on the grass, taking in the mid day sun. 

"Now this is the life!" Ash commented. Misty hummed in agreement. Feeling bold, Misty swiped his hat, causing the instant flash of the sun to blind him temporarily. "Hey! Give that back!" Misty toyed with him by yanking it out of his reach.

"Come and get it Ashley!" She challenged. She put on his cap and ran around the area with him in hot pursuit. She danced around him playfully as he jumped repeatedly trying to grab his cap. When she was about to sprint ahead a rock impeded her progress, causing her to fall on her back. At the same time Ash performed a leap of faith at her, causing him to fall on top of her. When May and Brock spotted them, they froze in place. Ash's legs were straddling Misty's waist while his arms were on her shoulders. Misty sat up on her elbows and their faces were almost touching. Brock and May started to whistle and walk away slowly.

"Don't mind us, you kids go ahead and have your fun." Brock assured the very embarrassed teens. They jumped apart hurriedly and chased after the grinning twosome. After two hours of fun, they packed up their leftovers and blankets and set back to their hotel.

Later that evening, Misty settled her weary body in her warm blanket. The accident was long forgotten and everyone had fun afterwards, but Brock and May missed a very important factor. Ash dismissed it as an honest mistake, but she felt that he was hiding something. Until she fell asleep, one constant thought provoked her thoughts.

"Why did he kiss me?"

* * *

End of chapter five. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter, but still just as good. I am so sorry for the long update, but because my video card is busted, updates are not going to be for awhile. Sorry for the bad news but I will make it up to you all just because you rock. Before I forget, before the last chapter, I am going to remake this story (and error proof it better) so stay tuned for the finale! 

Oh yeah, you might be wondering about the phone call and the plans, but all of that comes into play in the next chapter (obviously).


	6. Biggest solution of all

Disclaimer: For the final time, Me-no-own-pokemon! Golly, if you don't get it by now, I QUIT!

I am SO sorry for not doing this sooner! Things have been quite busy (and quite frankly, I was running out of funny ideas). This is going to be the longest (and in my opinion, the funniest) episode. So, without further ado, welcome and enjoy the final episode of: _Small problems, big surprises, bigger chaos!_

WARNING: Randomness ahead!

* * *

**_Final episode– The biggest solution of all

* * *

_**

Day 3 – The final day of chaos

Time: 11: 34 AM

It was a fantastic day in the city of Mauville. The birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, and Ash and Pikachu were running for their bite-sized lives?

"Hurry Pikachu! They're gaining!" Ash shrieked in terror.

Several yards behind them were an unspeakably wicked force. Their shrill cries and screams decimated the sound barrier as they stampeded relentlessly towards our hero. It was one of Ash's most feared foes.

It was the attack of the fan girls.

From using educational magazines as projectiles to turning the elderly into shields, Ash used any means necessary to lose his pursuers. While running, he caught sight of someone's skateboard and _borrowed_ it to gain speed. When he glanced behind, he saw the fan girls chase him on skateboards and bikes and cursed inwardly. Riding down the city streets, Ash swerved expertly through traffic. As he traversed the car-infested streets, the street light many yards ahead turned red.

'Uh oh…' He arrived at the intersection when a large truck was passing by. The skateboard was going too fast! Having only one chance, Ash hugged Pikachu tightly and lay on the skateboard, barely sliding under the truck. Most of the girls dodged the truck, but a few of them ran into it, causing the truck to explode upon impact.

'Note to self…' Ash commented, gaping at all the fan girls holding ropes, nets, specially made pokéballs, and other capturing devices. 'Never ask a girl for the time!'

"(Ash, look!)" Pikachu exclaimed, pointing ahead. Ash glanced ahead and got an idea.

"To the anime store!" Ash led. He leapt off the skateboard and ran inside the store. Hastily, he grabbed what ever tapes he could to repel them. When the fan girls of doom approached him, he flashed one of the tapes at them.

One of them gasped in horror. "NOT YAOI!" Some of the hunters fled for their sanity, but many remained.

"Crap, yaoi fans!" Ash cursed. He quickly searched through the stack of nightmares for another weapon. When he found what he was looking for, he waved it at them, effectively stopping most of them.

"No, keep away the demon!" They screeched in terror. A lot of them either fainted or escaped with their lives.

Ash wiped the sweat off his brow. "Thank the dark gods for Mary Sues." He commented. His eyes widened when he glanced ahead. They were still some left, and closing in fast! What could possibly be more terrifying than Mary Sues?

Ash was about to lose hope when something caught his attention. His eyes widened in fear. There was only one thing more dangerous than Mary Sues, and it could very well destroy him if he wasn't careful. Taking his only chance to escape the claws of torment, he grabbed the forbidden weapon and tossed it at them. Ash grabbed Pikachu and leapt behind some protection.

"Brace yourself Pikachu!" Ash warned urgently, preparing for impact.

The evil tape hit one of the girls in the head, knocking her out. When they took the bait and examined the tape, they froze with fright. It was the most horrible tape to ever be constructed.

An edited video of Pokemon.

All of the attackers, and everything within a four block radius spontaneously combusted, setting everything in a fiery blaze of victory for Ash. Quickly escaping the scene, he and Pikachu made it back to the Pokemon center, unscathed by the fan girls. When they arrived, he shut the door, locked it and slid to the ground, exhausted. After recovering, he pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket and took a bite, savoring the sweet, sweet taste of victory.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

"You should've been there!" Ash said excitedly, retelling his perilous adventure Brock and Max. "I was like whoa! And they were like "get back here!" and I was like "No way Jose!" Then I went like "bam" and they were like "Oh no!" then everything exploded into a bazillion pieces! Then I had to run through fire! And that's how I managed to get back here alive." Max was staring at him in astonishment, but Brock gave him a stern look. 

"Ash…" Brock started, annoyed. "Did you even go next door to borrow some sugar like I asked you to?"

"Uh…no?" Ash answered sheepishly. Brock groaned loudly, but left to do the job himself.

Feeling bored, Ash and Max left the room to search the building a little bit more. During their walk, a poster on the wall caught Max's attention. He motioned Ash to take a look at it. It read "Pokemon theme park grand opening today! Come and enjoy a variety of Pokemon, food, and attractions!" Ash drooled over the fun that they would have, quite literally. He and Max glanced at each other, both having the same thought. They ran to meet up with the others.

After gathering his friends, Ash and Max told them of the best possible way to spend Misty's last day.

"LET'S HAVE A FESTIVAL PARTY!" Ash and Max cheered loudly.

"I don't know…" Misty contemplated, remembering the phone call that she and May made to Delia. May seemed to had thought the same thing. Delia explicitly told them the rules in order to maintain the utter chaos that he could very well bring…and ways to bend him to their will.

Rule one: Caution when bringing Ash to festivals.

Misty and May both cringed at the story Delia told them of the last time she took him to a festival.

* * *

A younger Delia and Ash waltzed through a large crowd that was waiting for a ride on a popular roller coaster. While walking, Delia accidentally bumped into a bystander. When she looked to see if Ash was okay, he had disappeared! Her eyes widened with alert, searching for Ash's whereabouts. She ran around for several minutes until she'd found her son…at the shooting gallery…holding the BB gun in place…in the opposite direction it should be facing. 

"Look at me mom! I'm Rambo!" Ash waved, wearing a camouflage bandanna around his head. Delia was less concerned about where he had gotten that head band from, but was more worried about the fact that her over energetic son was toting a dangerous weapon.

This had pandemonium written all over it.

Before she could get a word out, pellets spray at the crowd as she ducked for her life. While Ash was on a shooting spree, a worker who stood near an electrical device was shot repetitively. Unfortunately, the man was drinking coffee at the time, resulting in him spilling his drink over the device. The control switch for adjusting the Ferris wheel's speed short circuited, causing it to spin so fast that many of the cars snapped off, sending its victims to who knows where. As the wheel of death spun out of control, the was-about-to-be-repaired-but-the-lazy-repairman-was-too-busy-procrastiniating-to-care placement holders for the wheel fell off, causing the ring of destruction to shoot off at over a hundred miles an hour, charging through the festival grounds.

As everyone ran mindlessly in circles, they failed to notice a conveniently place fireworks shop that was in the direct line of fire of the oversized octagon of doom. The fireworks exploded in a fiery display of beautiful yet deadly lights. The incredibly intelligent designer of the park's layout placed an alcohol tent next to the inferno tempest, resulting in a searing wave that rushed throughout the entire theme park.

An hour later, the entire park was in ashes. Speaking of ash, he gazed at the destruction and chaos that he invoked. His mother retreated from her hiding spot and stared wide eyed at him.

"Hey mom! This year was fun! What theme park are we going to next year?"

Delia promptly fainted.

* * *

After a brief consideration of the balance of safety –mainly their own- and Ash's potential to be death in pint sized form, it was easy to come to a decision. Before Misty could deny him of his fun, May leaned over to her. 

"Look, I know he could be a bit of trouble, but think about what good could come out of it." She whispered

Misty stared at her incredulously. "A…bit…of…trouble? Don't you remember what Mrs. Ketchum told us? He. Destroyed. An. Entire. Amusement. Park!"

"Yeah…but think about the good that would happen if you took him on _the_ ride."

"You don't mean…"

"That's right!" May grinned sneakily, causing Misty to do the same.

"Um, hello! We can hear everything you're saying!" Brock told them matter-of-factly. The girls jumped back in surprise, noticing that everyone was listening to them intently. "So, I am guessing this means you girls are in?" They nodded without hesitation. "Good! Let's go!"

* * *

The gang arrived at the park, gaping at the size of the illustrious theme park. There were an excess of people, food, rides, and crazy, decrepit old men who clutched objects protectively in their arms, continuously saying "My _precious_!" to themselves. Ash and co. strolled happily throughout the theme park. Ash and Max bounced around in merriment, too overwhelmed to contain their excitement. 

"Whatshouldweeatwhichrideshouldwegoonwhicholdmanshouldweprankfirst?" Ash and Max said in a lighting fast pace of jumbled words.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! There's plenty of time so let's just pick a ride and go on." Brock laughed.

"Yeah, let's just have some fun okay?" Misty requested. Ash and Max nodded enthusiastically. Ash spotted something and pointed to it.

"Hey look, a birthday suit!" Fearing that it was what he really said it was, Misty, May and Brock slowly turned to see a tent that carried birthday hats and other clothing of that nature. All three exhaled a sigh of relief. Ash pointed towards another direction. "Look! A man in his birthday suit!" Picturing a grown man in those silly costumes, they turned to see him and get a good laugh, only to gasp in absolute horror.

A naked man drenched in slippery oil streaked across the fair grounds, taunting and slipping in and out of the security guards reach. No matter how hard they tried, the man would slip out of their hands like wet soap. Misty and May quickly covered their eyes, while Brock covered his and danced about wildly.

"OH GOD, I'VE BEEN BLINDED!" He screamed in misery. Misty gave in a questioning glance.

"How could you? Your eyes are always closed." She pointed out, but he was in too much pain to listen. Ash, yet again, pointed in another direction.

"Look! A lady in her birthday suit!"

Brock's neck nearly snapped off from the immeasurable amount of G-forces he breached when he turned his head. His eyes caught sight of a young woman wearing a birthday suit… the same one that was inside the tent. He fell face first in the dirt.

"Err…anyway, let's find a ride, come on…Ash? Ash?" Misty called out, searching for the mini Houdini who magically disappeared. Misty got worried, remembering Delia's rules of prevention.

Rule two: NEVER, EVER let Ash out of your sight.

"Where's Max?" May asked. Misty's eyes maxed out in size.

This could be a problem.

* * *

Detective extraordinaire Ash and Max traversed the theme park, taking in all the sights. After some time, they arrived at one of the main attractions, the haunted house. Ash grinned wickedly. 

"Nice, a haunted house! Just like before huh Pikachu?" He reminisced. Pikachu shivered at the mention of Lavender town. "Let's go inside!"

Max, more hesitant to go, stepped backwards slowly. "Err…I think I'm going to pass."

Ash stared at him, confused. "Why?"

"I don't like haunted houses much…"

"Oh don't be such a baby. It's all fake, so there's no need to worry." Ash reassured. Not wasting anytime, he grabbed Max's arm and dragged him inside the spooky mansion. The mansion itself was elaborately decorated with fake spiders, zombies, bats, and many other objects. The inside was very dark and large, giving the impression that danger was around every corner.

Max clung onto Ash's arm tightly, frightened by the creepiness of the haunted house. "C-c-come on Ash, Let's get out of here." He requested shakily.

"Oh come on, this will be fun. I've been to _real_ haunted houses before, and this is a poor example. I mean look at this!" Ash pointed at a decorative zombie…or so he thought. "This is supposed to be a scary monster, but instead we get this cruddy beast thing!"

"Uh…Ash?" Max called, backing up cautiously.

"And the design is so dumb! I mean, what kind of person would create a zombie that looks this stupid!"

"Ash, I don't think you should do that…" He pointed out, referring to Ash trying to disassemble the zombie.

"Well, at least it has some realism, with the heavy breathing…and the angry trembling…and the…glaring…" He trailed off; catching the full glimpse of the object he was insulting. "Oh…err…hey Misty! Y-you know that I was just kidding about that whole dumb looking zombie thing right? …Err…right?"

Many bruises later…

"Don't run off like that again! We were looking everywhere for you!" Brock chastised, carrying Ash's battered body. "Alright, let's try something else."

"How about we get on a roller coaster?" May suggested. Everyone smiled widely.

"Sounds good! Let's get to it."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GET ON?" Ash and Max yelled angrily. They were in front of a monstrous roller coaster known as the soul breaker, and according to the height scale, Ash and Max were "Not tall enough to ride this ride" as the sign clearly stated. They were wailing and yelling out their plan to sue the company for indiscrimination of short people. Ash was even madder, considering that he _used_ to be tall enough for the ride. 

And that ticked him off to no end.

"It means what it says, you're just too short." Brock answered. Ash began to fume.

"Don't worry about it. There are still some more rides around. As a matter of fact, I will stay and go on some rides with you." Misty reassured. Ash gazed at her, getting teary eyed.

"You're the best Misty!" He leapt up and gave her a hug, causing her to fall back in surprise. She reddened deeply. Not so much from the hug attack Ash gave, but more from the sniggers that emanated from May and Brock.

"Alright you two, knock it off!" Misty snapped. May and Brock left to go on the ride, leaving Misty to her fate. She turned to make sure Ash hadn't pulled another disappearing act. Ash almost succeeded. His finger tips barely brushed the surface of an all too familiar BB gun when a loud snap cracked in the air, making him freeze with fright.

'No…anything but that!' Ash thought, terrified. Misty smirked smugly, thanking Delia for such a brilliant weapon.

Rule one in containment: The Ash bane works wonders.

"Oh…Ash…" Misty called out tauntingly. Ash slowly turned his head, his eyes widened. In her hands was a scarf, a wet scarf that was winded up tightly. "Do you still want to play with that big, pretty gun?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet, daring him to touch that weapon of mass destruction. Ash quickly shook his head, not wanting to feel the sting of the Ash bane.

"No, that's okay! I was just…staring at it." Ash told her, standing stock still.

"You better just be staring at it." Misty was enjoying her moment of triumph. "Okay, so let's go look for some rides!" She cheered, lightening the mood. Ash and Max followed her example by shooting their fist in the air. Unfortunately, Ash was still right next to the BB gun. His fist hit the butt of the gun, causing the rapid fire weapon to shoot and spin out of control. Thankfully, the gun stopped shooting shortly, causing minimal damage. Ash glanced up after ducking from its fire and sighed in relief.

"Man, that was a close one huh Misty?" Ash then saw Misty and paled. Her shirt and shorts were ravaged and torn, almost revealing more than he would ever hope to see. The clothes lost its ability to hold itself together, resulting in Misty trying to regain what dignity was left. She tighten some lose ends together, making it look sexy, but shredded. The look on her face told him to get the heck out of there, but his legs were too busy trembling with fear.

"Ash!" Her voice crescendo in anger. Ash knew what was coming.

"Max? Pikachu?" He called for help but his cries went unheeded. Seeing that they left quite some time ago, he was left with only one option.

Run and scream like a girl.

The sounds of snaps and yelps could be heard throughout the theme park.

* * *

Sometime and many more bruises later, everyone gathered in the center of the park. They decided that they would travel around and search for anything that would be fun –and harmless- for them to do. While crossing the fairgrounds, they came across an old couple that traveled with a Meowth. They seemed very familiar, and suspicious. The _old coupl_e approached them. 

"Excuse me youngsters." The old lady addressed. "That's a mighty fine Pikachu you have their, mind if we pet it?"

The gang gave them skeptical glares, appalled that they thought they could fool them. It was so obvious!

"Oh no you don't!" Ash declared, jumped back. "You are not going to get Pikachu!"

"That's right!" Everyone yelled, preparing to fight.

Giving them no time to react, Ash took the initiative. "Pikachu, use thunder!" The mouse charged up an incredible amount of electricity and launched it at the enemy, electrocuting them. After several more attacks, they laid on the ground, battered and defeated.

"Hah! That was team rocket's worst disguise ever!" Ash boasted, proud of his crushing victory.

"That was whose worst disguise?" A voice asked from behind, scaring the heck out of Ash. Jessie, James and Meowth stared at them curiously.

"Wha? Team rocket? What are you doing over there?" May gasped. The gang hesitantly glanced at the old couple and Meowth, who were moaning in agony.

"Uh oh…" Ash and Pikachu stared at each other, having the same thought in mind. "Later!" They escaped the scene, leaving the real team rocket baffled.

* * *

The group panted heavily after running for several minutes. It was night time, and the fair only had a few more hours until they closed for the night. Max and Pikachu left to enjoy some rides while May and Brock grabbed their respective targets for the coup de grace of operation: knock two love birds with one stone. 

"Alright, this is your last chance Misty! You've got to get him on that ride!" May said, convincing Misty to go through with it.

"But, what if he doesn't want to go?"

"But he has too! And he will if you use the ace in the hole."

"Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"Trust me, you won't feel as bad when he is in your arms." May reassured.

"Well I guess…" Misty agreed, still unsure about it.

"Don't worry about it. You're going to thank me later!"

Misty got a little more confident and nodded. "Alright, let's do this!"

Meanwhile, Brock stuffed a device and a sheet of paper inside of Ash's pocket.

"Alright, this is the plan." Brock began. "I'm going to make sure you get through this with the mini microphone I stuck in your jacket. When it is the right time, the beeper in your pocket will vibrate, letting you know to read that sheet of paper."

Ash looked at him, confused. "Can't you tell me what the paper says? Or what ride I'm going on with Misty?"

"Nope, just do what I tell you and you will thank me later!"

Ash gave him an blank stare. "Aren't you the same guy who never had a girlfriend before?"

Disappointed, Brock huffed and turned around. "Well, I guess this DATELESS man should just go back and leave you all alone!"

"No, no, I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" Ash pleaded.

"Fine, just go and win that girl!" Brock cheered. Ash left to rejoin Misty. Off the side, May slid next to him and giggled giddily.

"They're finally going to do it!" May took one look at Brock's expression and punched him in the back of the head. "Not THAT you pervert!" After a quick apology, Brock motioned May over to spy on them from afar.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ash asked. Misty was walking with him hand in hand, searching for _the ride_. 

"We're going on a special ride."

Ash perked up excitedly. "Cool! What kind of ride is—oh, my, gosh!" Ash blanched. There were couples swarming the area. He saw a ride that stood out from all the others, his worst nightmare.

The tunnel of love.

"NOOOO!" Ash shrieked, yanking his arm out of Misty's grip. "You can't make me! I don't wanna go to that cootie infested sea of death!"

"Yes you are!" Misty argued.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are, or else!"

"Or else what?" Ash shot. He gasped when he saw tears coming down her eyes. Many people were watching them. Misty grinned mentally.

Rule of containment two: Ash has a guilty conscious.

"Oh how could you do this to me?" Misty cried. She turned to her audience dramatically, her eyes sparkling with tears. "All I wanted…All I ever wished…was to enjoy this one and only time to I would have with my one and only brother!"

Ash was speechless. He didn't like where this was going.

"I had to work three jobs since our parents died in a horrible car crash and go to school at the same time." The crowd gasped at the _revelation_. "Not only that, but I had to spend my entire life savings and all the food I could've bought myself for the week just to enjoy the only time I have left with my brother…before I become comatose from an incurable disease! After taking bullets, swimming raging waves, and fighting Gyarados single handedly just to save my only family, he doesn't want to do the one thing I've ever asked for…to ride with the brother that I love more than anything!" The crowd was overwhelmed with her story, shedding many tears.

Ash watched many of the bystanders glare at him, making him feel uneasy "Alright already! I'll go with you! Just please, no more crying and stories!" Ash pleaded.

Misty's eyes cleared up instantly, and her lips turned into a victorious grin. "Let's go then!" Misty ran ahead. Ash shuffled after her, feeling miserable about being tricked.

* * *

Ash and Misty sailed in a pink boat that was shaped like a swan. The tunnel that led to a lake was adorned with hearts, cupids, and many other things that were considered cute and fluffy. Misty sat on her seat comfortably while Ash sat on her lap with his arms crossed, pouting childishly. 

This place made him sick.

Misty remembered what she had to do. She was thankful that the potion made him so small and cute looking, making it a lot easier. Ash managed to calm down by the sight of some water Pokémon. Misty could hold back the chuckle that escaped her lunges. All it took was the sight of Pokémon and Ash would be his cheery, happy self. He never changed, no matter how old he got.

And she hoped that it would stay that way.

The two reached an opening. The scenery took their breath away. Fluorescent lights from the park sparkled magnificently in the night sky. The lake shimmered under the moonlight, setting up the perfect atmosphere.

Now was the time.

Ash rested comfortably on Misty's lap, content. Misty wrapped her arms around him, causing him to snuggle against her. They sat in a comfortable silence, neither knowing what to say.

"Misty?" Ash started, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming to visit."

"It's no problem. I had a break, so I decided to visit."

"Well, it was nice of you."

"Thanks Ash. I have to admit, ever since I joined you in your adventures, I've been through some of the craziest adventure, and these three days were full of them." They both laughed. "But you know…I don't think there is any other person I would rather be with in those adventures than you…"

That took his breath away. He wasn't expecting her to say something so touching. "Well, through all of my adventures, the best ones were whenever you were with me. I really missed you Misty."

There was a long pause.

"Ash/Misty?" They both said at the same time. "You first." It wasn't long until they started to laugh.

"It's alright, I'll go first." Ash swallowed hard. He glanced upward to see Misty's face. His mind went completely blank, and his face reddened. "Um…yeah, there's something I wanted to tell you…"

Misty's heart leapt to her throat. Was he going to say what she hoped he was going to say? Her heart started beating rapidly.

Ash was still struggling with his words. That's when the beeper in his pocket began to vibrate. Taking his cue, Ash pulled a note from his pocket and hoped that Brock knew what he was doing.

"Oh, okay…um…here we go…my to do list…" He was so nervous he didn't bother to look at what he was reading. Misty was extremely muddled. "…Number one, cook breakfast for the gang…" Misty nearly fell off the boat in surprise. He was reading Brocks to do list! "Number two…repair spy camera to catch girls taking showers in the waterfall…" Misty's fist was clenched tightly.

He was going down when she saw him next time!

"Um…number three…work on pickup lines…"

"Ash?" Misty giggled, catching his attention. "Turn the paper around." She suggested. Ash fumbled the paper until it was turned around.

"Oh….oh, right! Err…Misty…I--" Before he could continue, Misty snatched the paper and crumbled it. Ash's jaw dropped.

"No Ash. If you're going to do it, make sure you do it from the heart, not paper." She advised him. He nodded and turned fully to see her face. Inside, Misty was leaping for joy. All he needed to do was say it.

"Misty…I…I…I…love you! I really do love you Misty!" He blurted out. In that instant, Misty pulled him in a tight hug.

"Oh Ash…I love you too!" Returning the embrace, Ash's body started to glow white, startling Misty. When the light dissipated, Ash returned to his normal size. Misty was shocked, yet suspicious. 'Did Brock and May know this from the beginning?'

Well it didn't matter, because she got what she wanted.

Ash looked down a Misty and smiled. "Hey look! I evolved!"

"Looks like it!" They both laughed until they realized their odd position. "Um…Ash?"

"…Yeah?"

"…Could you get off my lap?"

"…It won't matter."

"Why not?" Right when she finished her sentence, the boat cap sized backwards, tossing them into the water. When they resurfaced, they stared at each other, and laughed heartily.

"Come on Misty, Let's head back." He carried her on his back and swam back to shore. Some of the other bystanders gawked in amazement.

"Wow…that's one heck of a growth spurt!"

* * *

When they made it back to shore, May and Max ran up to them and cheered happily. "You guys finally did it! Congratulations!" 

Embarrassed, Ash scratched the back of his head bashfully. He was about to make a comment when he noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Brock?"

May pointed to the battered body that could barely be identified as Brock. "We heard your entire conversation…all of it." May scowled.

"That reminds me. Ash, can you excuse me for a moment?" Misty asked. Right when Ash nodded, she ran towards Brock and began to beat him senseless with her mallet.

"Well…I think we should go back and call it a night, I'm exhausted." Ash suggested. Everyone agreed and journeyed back to their rooms, only this time, Ash and Misty went back hand in hand.

* * *

The next day came, and it was time for Misty to leave. The other's stayed behind to watch the romance fluff between them. In front of the train, Ash and Misty conversed a little. They couldn't hear what they were talking about, but shortly after, they started to close the distance between, and hugged. Brock, Max, May and even Pikachu fell over in astonishment. After some heartfelt goodbyes, Misty boarded the magnet train back to Cerulean city. 

Ash walked back to his group, only to see them glaring. "…What?"

"Ash, why didn't you kiss her?" May asked impatiently.

"…Why should I?"

Everyone gaped at him. "Because you're supposed too that's why!" May glared at him, waiting for his comment.

"Well, I'm going to wait until I'm at least sixteen for that kind of stuff."

May calmed down, mentally slapping herself for acting so weird. "Oh right, because you want to wait for the right time?"

Ash stared blankly at her. "No, because I will be cootie-proof by then."

All of his friends fell in a facefault.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash's old rival, Gary Oak, waltzed inside a store in search for directions. A red flask on the counter caught his attention. 

"Well, what do we have here?" Curious, Gary bought the cheap bottle and decided to test it out. When he drank it, a puff of smoke enveloped his body. At the same time, a large group of familiar girls came inside the store and spotted Gary after the effects of the potion. When he saw his new body and the girls, he blanched. "Oh…crap…"

Gary's cries for help were smothered by the screams of the fan girls.

* * *

Well, that's the end of a great fic. I so loved writing this story, and loved you guys more for giving me so many reviews. Now, it's time to close this by thanking all of those who reviewed. Anyone who reviewed afterwards is also thanked in advance. You guys are terrific. Thanks for everything! 

_Gladdecease_

_Tennis cutie_

_Lost spirit_

_Cyber_

_Sykilik101_

_Priscilla_

_Unknown_

_Drgn prncss_

_An impatient fan_

_Cyberfrogx_

_Ipcryss_

_Ernest_

_YoWus_

_Hulagirl95_

_Hotduckgirl_

_Starwing_

_Ghost_

_Riptide dragon_

_Alex_

_Funkyafroman_

_Pink falcon_

_Satoshi silver_

_Amy_

_Mistyshrine_

_Foxeylady_

_Kittypaws182_

_Dbzgtfan2004_

_Obsessedyaoi_

_jj-monster_

_kim_

_AAMLfan_

_Crystalrose727_

And I would like to especially thank _Ri2_ and _Soft Flame Matthias_ for reading and reviewing all of my stories so far. Oh yeah, I can never forget _Logicube_ for proofing all of my stories to such perfection and helping me with my talent as a writer. I hope you continue to read my other fics. And keep an eye out for Bushido League; it's going to be funny as well! Later!

P.S. To those that play Yu-gi-oh and/or duel masters card game, there are 2 yu-gi-oh references and one duel master references in this chapter. Think you can find them?


	7. Biggest solution of all: Remake

**Disclaimer**: For the final time, Me-no-own-pokemon or the joke references made in this fic! Golly, if you don't get it by now, I QUIT!!

Welcome to the remake of the final chapter of small problems, big surprises, bigger chaos! Now, while I was overjoyed with the responses and the humor level of this chapter, I was APPALLED with the confession scene. I seriously wondered what possessed me to make it so thoughtless and rushed. But now, I've decided to not only fix that, but in order to reward you readers for you dedicated, I've added new content and upgraded this chapter, giving it a new, smexy look, so be sure to read the entire thing. Please enjoy the final, final chapter – The biggest solution of all. Thank you all for reading.

_WARNING_: Randomness and several references ahead!

**Shout outs**: Many thanks and sacrificial donuts go to sykilik101 for his relentless support and encouragement. Be sure to check out "Beloved Redwood" and "The story behind the picture". You won't be disappointed.

_**Final Chapter – The biggest solution of all**_

* * *

_Day 3_

_The last day of chaos_

_**Time**_: _11: 34 AM_

It was a fantastic day in the city of Mauville. The sun was burning brightly and happily in the clear sky. The birds were singing words of praise to the city's inhabitants as the bees were buzzing joyously in the air. What the birds and the bees were doing together, no one bothered to question. The question on everyone's lips, however, was why Ash and Pikachu were running for their bite-sized lives.

"Hurry Pikachu! They're gaining!" Ash shrieked in terror.

Several yards behind them was an unspeakably wicked force. Their shrill cries and screams decimated the sound barrier as they stampeded relentlessly towards our hero. It was one of Ash's most feared foes. They would trample over Team Rocket, dose Team Magma, burn Team Aqua, make Team Galactic look even sillier than they currently were, and do other nasty things to the other unnamed forces of evil.

It was the attack of the fan girls.

From using educational magazines as projectiles to turning the elderly into shields, Ash used any means necessary to lose his pursuers. While running, he caught sight of someone's skateboard and _borrowed_ it to gain speed. When he glanced behind, he saw the fan girls chase him on skateboards and bikes and cursed inwardly. Riding down the city streets, Ash swerved expertly through traffic. As he traversed the car-infested streets, the street light many yards ahead turned red.

'_Uh oh…'_ He arrived at the intersection when a large truck was passing by. The skateboard was going too fast! Having only one chance, Ash hugged Pikachu tightly and lay on the skateboard, barely sliding under the truck. Most of the girls dodged the truck, but a few of them ran into it, causing the truck to explode upon impact.

'_Note to self…'_ Ash commented, gaping at all the fan girls holding ropes, nets, specially made pokéballs, and other capturing devices. He didn't even want to know what they were going to do with those handcuffs and whips. _'Never ask a fan girl for the time!'_

"(Ash, look!)" Pikachu exclaimed, pointing ahead. Ash glanced ahead and got an idea that would put MacGyver out of business.

"To the anime store!" Ash led. He leapt off the skateboard and ran inside the store. Hastily, he grabbed what ever tapes he could to repel them. When the fan girls of doom approached him, he flashed one of the tapes at them.

One of them gasped in horror. "NOT YAOI!!" Some of the hunters fled for their sanity, but many remained.

"Crap, yaoi fans!" Ash cursed. He quickly searched through the stack of nightmares for another weapon. When he found what he was looking for, he waved it at them, effectively stopping most of them.

"No, keep away the demon!" They screeched in terror. A lot of them either fainted or escaped with their lives.

Ash wiped the sweat off his brow. "Thank the dark gods for Mary Sues." He commented. His eyes widened when he glanced ahead. They were still some left, and closing in fast! What could possibly be more terrifying than Mary Sues!?

Ash was about to lose hope when something caught his attention. His eyes widened in fear. There was only one thing more dangerous than Mary Sues, and it could very well destroy him if he wasn't careful. Should he fail, he would suffer a fate worse than Inuyasha's filler ending, if such a thing existed. Taking his only chance to escape the claws of torment and possible molestation, he grabbed the forbidden weapon and tossed it at them. Ash grabbed Pikachu and leapt behind some protection.

"Brace yourself Pikachu!" Ash warned urgently, preparing for impact.

The evil tape hit one of the girls in the head, knocking her out. When they took the bait and examined the tape, they froze with fright. It was the most horrible tape to ever be constructed. Even more frightening than Chuck Norris's nose hairs, Brock's real eyes and James's secret fetish combined.

4kids's greatest hits.

All of the attackers, and everything within a four block radius spontaneously combusted, setting everything in a fiery blaze of glory for Ash. Quickly escaping the scene, he and Pikachu made it back to the Pokemon Center, unscathed by the fan girl menace. When they arrived, he shut the door, locked it and slid to the ground, exhausted. After recovering, he pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket and took a bite, savoring the sweet, sweet taste of victory.

Mission accomplished.

Sometime later, Ash calmly and thoroughly explained the incident to Brock and Max. "You should've been there! I was like "whoa!" And they were like "get back here!" and I was like "No way Jose!" Then I went like "bam" and they were like "Oh noes!" then everything exploded in a bazillion pieces! And that's how I managed to get back here alive."

"That is so amazing! I totally wish I was there to see it!" Max praised, starry eyed.

Brock didn't share the boy's sentiments.

"Ash…" The breeder started, annoyed. "Did you even go next door to borrow some sugar like I asked you to?"

…Ash just _knew_ he was forgetting something, besides puberty that is. "Uh…no?" He answered sheepishly. Brock groaned loudly, but left to do the job himself.

Feeling bored, Ash and Max left the room to search the building a little bit more, though Ash was cautious to not incur the wrath of the fan girls again. During their walk, a poster on the wall caught Max's attention. He motioned Ash to take a look at it. It read "Pokemon theme park grand opening today! Come and enjoy a variety of Pokemon, food, and attractions!" Ash drooled over the fun that they would have, quite literally. He and Max glanced at each other, both having the same thought. They ran to meet up with the others.

After gathering his friends, Ash and Max told them of the best possible way to spend Misty's last day.

"LET'S HAVE A FESTIVAL PARTY!!" Ash and Max cheered loudly.

"I don't know…" Misty contemplated, remembering the phone call that she and May made to Delia. May was thinking the same way. Delia explicitly told them the rules in order to maintain the utter carnage that he could very well bring, which could potentially be even more dangerous than 4kids's existence.

Rule one: Caution when bringing Ash to festivals.

Misty and May both cringed at the story Delia told them of the last time she took him to a festival…

_A younger Delia and Ash waltzed through a large crowd that was waiting for a ride on a popular roller coaster. While walking, Delia accidentally bumped into a bystander. When she looked to see if Ash was okay, he had disappeared! Her eyes widened with alert, searching for Ash's whereabouts. She ran around for several minutes until she'd found her son…at the shooting gallery…holding the BB gun in place…in the opposite direction it should be facing._

"_Look at me mom! I'm Rambo!" Ash waved, wearing a camouflage bandanna around his head. Delia was less concerned about where he got that head band from, but more worried about the fact that her overly energetic son was toting a dangerous weapon. _

_This had pandemonium written all over it._

"_Say hello to my little friend!" Ash shouted, ignoring the corrective protest of nerdy fan boys worldwide. Before Delia could get a word out, pellets spray at the crowd as she ducked for her life._

_While Ash was on a shooting spree, a worker who stood near an electrical device was shot repetitively. Unfortunately, the man was drinking coffee at the time, resulting in him spilling his drink over the device. The control switch for adjusting the Ferris wheel's speed short circuited, causing it to spin so fast that many of the cars snapped off, sending its victims to who knows where. As the wheel of death spun out of control, the was-about-to-be-repaired-but-the-lazy-repairman-was-too-busy-procrastiniating-like-this-fiction's-author placement holders for the wheel fell off, causing the ring of destruction to shoot off at over a hundred miles an hour, charging through the festival grounds. _

_As everyone ran mindlessly in circles, they failed to notice a conveniently place fireworks shop that was in the direct line of fire of the oversized octagon of doom. The fireworks exploded in a fiery display of beautiful yet deadly lights. The incredibly intelligent designer of the park's layout placed an alcohol tent next to the inferno tempest, resulting in a searing wave that rushed throughout the entire theme park. _

_An hour later, the entire park was in Ashes. Speaking of Ash, he gazed at the destruction and chaos that he invoked. His mother retreated from her hiding spot and stared wide eyed at him._

"_Hey mom! This year was fun! What theme park are we going to next year?"_

_Delia promptly fainted._

After a brief consideration of the balance of safety –mainly their own- and Ash's potential to be more horrifying than palletshipping, it was easy to come to a decision. But before Misty could deny him of his fun, May leaned over to her.

"Look, I know he could be a bit of trouble, but think about what good could come out of it." She whispered

Misty stared at her incredulously. "A…bit…of…trouble!? Don't you remember what Mrs. Ketchum told us? He. Destroyed. An. Entire. Park!"

"Personally, I thought the "Say hello to my little friend!" comment was more of an issue, but anyway, think about the good that would happen if you took him on _the_ ride."

"You don't mean…"

"That's right!" May grinned sneakily, causing Misty to do the same.

"Um, hello! We can hear everything you're saying!" Brock told them matter-of-factly. The girls jumped back in surprise, noticing that everyone was listening to them intently. "So, I am guessing this means you girls are in?" They nodded without hesitation. "Good! Let's go!"

The gang soon arrived at the park, gaping at the size of the illustrious theme park. There were an excess of people, food, rides, and crazy, decrepit old men who clutched objects protectively in their arms, continuously saying "My _precious_!" to themselves. Ash and co. strolled happily throughout the theme park. Ash and Max bounced around in merriment, too overwhelmed to contain their excitement. The weather was perfect for the festive event, and once again, no one thought to question the morality of cross-breeding concerning the singing birds and the buzzing bees. Seriously, did anyone not bother to wonder about that? Why weren't any other animals included in such a delicate subject? Was this supposed to be some elaborate hint or message? Couldn't it have just been two birds or two bees? Or maybe even—

"GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone yelled.

…Anyway, Ash and the group were happily trekking the festive grounds, searching for excitement in their happy, non-questioning lives.

"What-should-we-eat? What-ride-should-we-go-on? Which-old-man-should-we-prank-first?" Ash and Max said in a lighting fast pace of jumbled words.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! There's plenty of time so let's just pick a ride and go on." Brock laughed.

"Yeah, let's just have some fun okay?" Misty requested. Ash and Max nodded enthusiastically. Ash spotted something and pointed to it.

"Hey look, a birthday suit!" Fearing that it was what he really said it was, Misty, May and Brock slowly turned to see a tent that carried birthday hats and other clothing of that nature. All three exhaled a sigh of relief. Ash pointed towards another direction. "Look! A man in his birthday suit!" Picturing a grown man in those silly costumes, they turned to see him and get a good laugh, only to gasp in absolute horror.

A man drenched in slippery oil streaked across the fair grounds, taunting and slipping in and out of the security guards reach. No matter how hard they tried, the naked man would slip out of their hands like wet soap. Ash and Max were vaguely reminded of a certain weapon they played with a few days ago. Misty and May quickly covered their eyes, while Brock covered his and danced about wildly.

"OH GOD, I'VE BEEN BLINDED!!" He screamed in misery. Misty gave in a questioning glance.

"How could you? Your eyes are always closed." She pointed out, but he was in too much pain to listen. Ash, yet again, pointed in another direction.

"Look! A lady in her birthday suit!"

Brock's neck nearly snapped off from the immeasurable amount of G-forces he breached when he turned his head. His eyes caught sight of a young woman wearing a birthday suit… the same one that was inside the tent. He fell face first in the dirt.

"Err…anyway, let's find a ride, come on…Ash? Ash!?" Misty called out, searching for the mini Houdini who magically disappeared. Misty got worried, remembering Delia's rules of prevention.

Rule two: NEVER, EVER let Ash out of your sight.

"Where's Max?" May asked. Misty's eyes maxed out in size.

This could be a problem.

Detective duo extraordinaire Ash and Max traversed the theme park, taking in all the sights. After some time, they arrived at one of the main attractions, the haunted house. Ash grinned wickedly.

"Nice, a haunted house! Just like before huh Pikachu?" He reminisced. Pikachu shivered at the mention of Lavender town. "Let's go inside!"

Max, more hesitant to go, stepped backwards slowly. "Err…I think I'm going to pass."

Ash stared at him, confused. "Why?"

"I don't like haunted houses much…"

"Oh don't be such a baby. It's all fake, so there's no need to worry." Ash reassured. Not wasting anytime, he grabbed Max's arm and dragged him inside the spooky mansion. The mansion itself was elaborately decorated with fake spiders, zombies, bats, and many other objects. The inside was very dark and large, giving the impression that danger was around every corner.

Max clung onto Ash's arm tightly, frightened by the creepiness of the haunted house. "C-c-come on Ash, Let's get out of here." He requested shakily.

"Oh come on, this will be fun. I've been to _real_ haunted houses before, and this is a poor example. I mean look at this!" Ash pointed at a decorative zombie…or so he thought. "This is supposed to be a scary monster, but instead we get this cruddy beast thing!"

"Uh…Ash?" Max called, backing up cautiously.

"And the design is so dumb! I mean, what kind of person would create a zombie that looks this stupid! Not to mention that this thing is too flat to even resemble a human!"

"Ash, I don't think you should do that…" He pointed out, referring to Ash trying to disassemble the zombie.

"Well, at least it has some realism, with the heavy breathing…and the angry trembling…and the…glaring…" He trailed off; catching the full glimpse of the object he was insulting. "Oh…err…hey Misty! Y-you know that I was just kidding about that whole dumb looking zombie thing right? …Err…right!?"

Many bruises later…

"Don't run off like that again! We were looking everywhere for you!" Brock chastised, carrying Ash's battered body. "Alright, let's try something else."

"How about we get on a roller coaster?" May suggested. Everyone smiled widely.

"Sounds good! Let's get to it." Brock agreed.

A few minutes later…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GET ON!?" Ash and Max yelled angrily. They were in front of a monstrous roller coaster known as the soul breaker, and according to the height scale, Ash and Max were "Not tall enough to ride this ride" as the sign clearly stated. They were wailing and yelling out their plan to sue the company for discrimination of short people. Ash was even madder, considering that he _used_ to be tall enough for the ride.

And that ticked him off to no end.

"Sorry, but you're just too small." Brock answered.

Ash began to fume. "That's what she said!" He said out of anger.

"Low blow Ash…" Brock cried dejectedly, sitting in a dark and gloomy corner.

"Don't worry about it. There're still some more rides around. As a matter of fact, I will stay and go on some rides with you." Misty reassured. Ash gazed at her, getting teary eyed.

"You're the best Misty!" He leapt up and gave her a hug, causing her to fall back in surprise. She reddened deeply. Not so much from the hug attack Ash gave, but more from the sniggers that emanated from May and Brock.

"Alright you two, knock it off!" Misty snapped. May and Brock left to go on the ride, leaving Misty to her fate. She turned to make sure Ash hadn't pulled another disappearing act. Ash almost succeeded. His finger tips barely brushed the surface of an all too familiar BB gun when a loud snap cracked in the air, making him freeze with fright.

'_No…anything but that!'_ Ash thought, deathly afraid. Misty smirked smugly, thanking Delia for such a brilliant weapon.

Rule one in containment: The Ash bane works wonders.

"Oh…Ash…!" Misty called out tauntingly. Ash slowly turned his head, his eyes widened. In her hands was a scarf, a wet scarf that was winded up tightly. "Do you still want to play with that big, pretty gun?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet, daring him to touch that weapon of mass destruction. Ash quickly shook his head, not wanting to feel the sting of the Ash bane.

"No, that's okay! I was just…staring at it." Ash told her, standing stock still.

"You better just be staring at it." Misty was enjoying her moment of triumph. "Okay, so let's go look for some rides!" She cheered, lightening the mood. Ash and Max followed her example by shooting their fist in the air. Unfortunately, Ash was still right next to the BB gun. His fist hit the butt of the gun, causing the rapid fire weapon to shoot and spin out of control. Thankfully, the gun stopped shooting shortly, causing minimal damage. Ash glanced up after ducking from its fire, and sighed in relief.

"Man, that was a close one huh Misty?" Ash then saw Misty and paled. Her shirt and shorts were ravaged and torn, almost revealing more than he would ever hope to see. The clothes lost its ability to hold itself together, resulting in Misty trying to regain what dignity was left. She tighten some lose ends together, making it look sexy, but shredded.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the world, a good number of Misty fan boys are inappropriately touching themselves while some people are beginning to see this as Misty's pedophilia and SM complex.

Back to the soon-to-be murder scene, the look on Misty's face told him to get the heck out of there, but his legs were too busy trembling with fear. "Ash!" Her voice crescendo in anger. Ash knew what was coming.

"Max!? Pikachu!?" He called for help but his cries went unheeded. Seeing that they left quite some time ago, he was left with only one option.

Run and scream like a girl.

The sounds of snaps and yelps could be heard throughout the theme park.

Sometime and some more bruises later, everyone gathered in the center of the park. They decided that they would travel around and search for anything that would be fun –and harmless- for them to do. While crossing the fairgrounds, they came across an old couple that traveled with a Meowth. They seemed very familiar, and suspicious. The _old coupl_e approached them.

"Excuse me youngsters." The old lady addressed. "That's a mighty fine Pikachu you have their, mind if we pet it?"

The gang gave them skeptical glares, appalled that they thought they could fool them. It was so obvious!

"Oh no you don't!" Ash declared, jumped back. "You are not going to get Pikachu!"

"That's right!" Everyone yelled, preparing to fight.

"Haha, what exciting bunch of kids you all are." The old man laughed, unable to foresee the imminent pain they were about to receive.

Giving them no time to react, Ash took the initiative. "Pikachu, use thunder!" The mouse charged up an incredible amount of electricity and launched it at the enemy, electrocuting them. After several more attacks, they laid on the ground, battered and defeated. "My hip! My leg! Won't someone help me?" The old couple cried in agony.

"Hah! That was team rocket's worst disguise ever!" Ash boasted, proud of his crushing victory.

"Help!" The old couple cried weakly, sadly unheeded.

"That was whose worst disguise?" A voice asked from behind, scaring the heck out of Ash. Jessie, James and Meowth stared at them curiously.

"Help!"

"Wha!? Team rocket!? What are you doing over there!?" May gasped. The gang hesitantly glanced at the old couple and Meowth, who were moaning in agony.

"Help?"

"Uh oh…" Ash and Pikachu stared at each other, having the same thought in mind. "Later!" They escaped the scene, leaving the real team rocket baffled.

As Team Rocket left, a group of deep-fried senior citizens were left broken and defeated. "…Why won't anyone help us?"

The group panted heavily after running for several minutes. It was night time, and the fair only had a few more hours until they closed for the night. Max and Pikachu left to enjoy some rides while May and Brock grabbed their respective targets for the coup de grace of operation: knock two love birds with one stone.

"Alright, this is your last chance Misty! You've got to get him on that ride!" May said, convincing Misty to go through with it.

"But, what if he doesn't want to go?"

"But he has too! And he will if you use the ace in the hole."

"Handcuffs?"

May blushed. "No, Misty! Besides…That's for the third date. I'm talking about _the_ ace in the hole!

"But May…I don't use vibrators…we talked about this…"

May blushed even harder. "No, no, not that! The other thing!"

"I don't think Ash will fall for the peanut butter trick…"

May groan irritably, rubbing her temples. She was as oblivious as Ash. "Misty, while I admit that that idea IS pretty handy, that's not what I'm talking about…"

"Aren't we too young to even consider that yet? I mean, I'm not a leather and whip kind of girl, and with his short stature, it would be hard for me to—"

"For heaven's sake, Misty! I'm talking about the plan we went over earlier!

"Oh, okay! I get it now! But isn't that just a bit unfair?"

"Trust me, you won't feel as bad when he is in your arms." May reassured.

"Well I guess…" Misty agreed, still unsure about it.

"Don't worry about it. You're going to thank me later!"

Misty got a little more confident and nodded. "Alright, let's do this!"

Meanwhile, Brock stuffed a device and a sheet of paper inside of Ash's pocket.

"Alright, this is the plan." Brock began. "I'm going to make sure you get through this with the mini microphone I stuck in your jacket. When it is the right time, the beeper in your pocket will vibrate, letting you know to read that sheet of paper."

Ash looked at him, confused. "Can't you tell me what the paper says? Or what ride I'm going on with Misty?"

"Nope, just do what I tell you and you will thank me later!"

Ash gave him a blank stare. "Aren't you the same guy who never had a girlfriend before? I don't want to be single forever, you know."

Disappointed, Brock huffed and turned around. "Well, I guess this DATELESS man should just go back and leave you all alone!"

"No, no, I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" Ash pleaded.

"Fine, just go and win that girl!" Brock cheered. Ash left to rejoin Misty. Off the side, May slid next to him and giggled giddily.

"They're finally going to do it!" May took one look at Brock's expression and punched him in the back of the head. "Not THAT you pervert!" After a quick apology, Brock motioned May over to spy on them from afar.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked. Misty was walking with him hand in hand, searching for _the ride_.

"We're going on a special ride."

Ash perked up excitedly. "Cool! What kind of ride is—oh, my, gosh!" Ash blanched. There were couples swarming the area. He saw a ride that stood out from all the others, his worst nightmare.

The tunnel of love.

"NOOOO!!" Ash shrieked, yanking his arm out of Misty's grip. "You can't make me!! I don't wanna go to that cootie infested sea of death!!"

"Yes you are!" Misty argued.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!!"

"No I am not!!"

"Yes you are, or else!!"

"Or else what!?" Ash shot. He gasped when he saw tears coming down her eyes. Many people were watching them. Misty grinned mentally.

Rule of containment two: Ash has a guilty conscious.

"Oh how could you do this to me!?" Misty cried. She turned to her audience dramatically, her eyes sparkling with tears. "All I wanted…All I ever wished…was to enjoy this one and only time to I would have with my one and only brother!"

Ash was speechless. He didn't like where this was going.

"I had to work three jobs since our parents died in a horrible car crash and go to school at the same time." The crowd gasped at the _revelation_. "Not only that, but I had to spend my entire life savings and all the food I could've bought myself for the week just to enjoy the only time I have left with my brother…before I become comatose from an incurable disease! After taking bullets, swimming raging waves, fighting Gyarados single handedly, and watching the 4kids's dubbed One Piece episodes TWICE, just to save my only family, he doesn't want to do the one thing I've ever asked for…to ride with the brother that I love more than anything!" The crowd was overwhelmed with her story, shedding many tears.

Ash watched many of the bystanders glare at him, making him feel uneasy "Alright already! I'll go with you! Just please, no more crying and stories!" Ash pleaded.

Misty's eyes cleared up instantly, and her lips turned into a victorious grin. "Let's go then!" Misty ran ahead. Ash shuffled after her, feeling miserable about being tricked.

The two had sailed in a pink boat shaped like a swan. The tunnel that led to a lake was adorned with hearts, cupids, and many other things that were considered cute and fluffy. Misty sat on her seat comfortably while Ash sat on her lap, fuming.

This place made him sick.

Misty remembered what she had to do. She was thankful that the potion made him so small and cute looking, making it a lot easier. Ash managed to calm down by the sight of some water Pokémon. Misty couldn't hold back to chuckle that escaped her lungs. All it took was the sight of Pokémon and Ash would be his cheery, happy self. He never changed, no matter how old he got.

And she hoped that it would stay that way.

The two reached an opening. The scenery took their breath away. Fluorescent lights from the park sparkled magnificently in the night sky. The lake shimmered under the moonlight, setting up the perfect atmosphere.

Now was the time.

Ash rested comfortably on Misty's lap, content. Misty wrapped her arms around him, causing him to snuggle against her. They sat in a comfortable silence, neither knowing what to say.

"Misty?" Ash started, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming to visit."

"It's no problem. I had a break, so I decided to visit."

"Well, it was nice of you."

"Thanks Ash. I have to admit, ever since I joined you in your adventures, I've been through some of the craziest adventures, and these three days were full of them." They both laughed. "But you know…I don't think there is any other person I would rather be with in those adventures than you…"

That took his breath away. He wasn't expecting her to say something so touching. "Well, through all of my adventures, the best ones were whenever you were with me. I really missed you and those times, Misty."

There was a long pause.

"Ash/Misty?" They both said at the same time. "You first." It wasn't long until they started to laugh.

"It's alright, I'll go first." Ash swallowed hard. He glanced upward to see Misty's face. His mind went completely blank, and his face reddened. "Um…yeah, there's something I wanted to tell you…"

Misty's heart leapt to her throat. Was he going to say what she hoped he was going to say? Her heart started beating rapidly.

Ash was still struggling with his words. That's when the beeper in his pocket began to vibrate. Taking his cue, Ash pulled a note from his pocket and hoped that Brock knew what he was doing.

"Oh, okay…um…here we go…my to do list…" He was so nervous he didn't bother to look at what he was reading. Misty was extremely muddled. "…Number one, cook breakfast for the gang…" Misty nearly fell off the boat in surprise. He was reading Brocks to do list! "Number two…repair spy camera to catch girls taking showers in the waterfall…" Misty's fist was clenched tightly.

He was going down when she saw him next time!

"Um…number three…work on pickup lines…number four…remember to buy the extra large enhancement pills…number five…finish paying off sexual harassment charges…"

"Ash?" Misty giggled, catching his attention. "Turn the paper around." She suggested. Ash fumbled the paper until it was turned around.

"Oh….oh, right! Err…Misty…I--" Before he could continue, Misty snatched the paper and crumbled it. Ash's jaw dropped.

"No Ash. If you're going to do it, make sure you do it from the heart, not paper." She advised him. He nodded and turned fully to see her face. Inside, Misty was leaping for joy. All he needed to do was say it.

"Misty…I…I…" Ash's eyes got watery as he stared desperately at Misty. "I want you to start traveling with us again!"

"Ash…!"

"I really you Misty! Come back to us!" Ash flailed his arms childishly, "I miss the way you bossed me around. How you would always call me an idiot for getting us lost! The way you always argued with me! I miss how smart, helpful, and super special awesome you are! I miss everything!"

'_Poor Ash…'_ She suspected that he might've felt like this, but just didn't voice it. "Ash, I'm sorry, but I can't—" Ash suddenly lunged for her, hugging her by the neck.

"It hurt so much when you left us, Misty! I want you back!" Ash bawled, letting his heart out. "I love you too much, Misty! And when you left that day, it was…it was…it was too saaaaaad!"

"Oh Ash…" Misty gently pushed him off just enough so she could see his crying face. He really did look like a little kid with his face stained with tears and his nose running. She wiped a tear from his eyes, catching his attention. "Ash, listen to me. I was hurt too when I left. Really, I was. But I can't keep following you forever. Ash, I love you very much, but I have my own dreams to follow too. Once we've both accomplished our dreams, we'll meet up again and be together forever, just the two of us. Okay?"

Ash sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You…y-you mean that, Misty?"

"All of it." Misty extended her pinky to Ash, winking as she did so. "Boyfriend, girlfriend promise?"

With a wide smile, Ash wrapped his pinky around Misty's. "Boyfriend, girlfriend promise!"

"Good!" Swiftly, Misty planted a small kiss on Ash's cheek, causing him to blush darkly. "And that one is a going away present!"

"I like presents! I'll be sure to give you some when I see you next time!"

"Heh, I'll be waiting!"

"Awesome!" With that, Ash gave Misty the biggest huge his little body could muster. Suddenly, Ash's body started to glow a bright pink. "Hey…I feel kinda warm for some reason…" Ash noticed his body was starting to glow brighter and brighter.

Misty glanced at Ash in surprise. "A-Ash?"

_POOF!_

Misty started coughing and wheezing, the pink smoke getting into her lunges. "Sheesh, I wish Ash wasn't full of so many surprises sometimes…" She was quick to notice a hefty new weight that was applied to her lap and shoulders. Once the smoke cleared, it was evident.

Ash was back to full size.

"Whoa, sweet! I'm finally back to normal!" Ash beamed, happy to be back to his old self.

. "Um…Ash?" Misty asked timidly.

"…Yeah?"

"…Could you get off my lap?"

Ash blushed, as did Misty, noticing how he was sitting on her lap and hugging her. "Um, about that…I don't think it's gonna matter."

"Why not?" Right when she finished her sentence, the boat cap sized backwards, tossing them into the water. When they resurfaced, they stared at each other, and laughed heartily.

"Come on Misty, Let's head back." He carried her on his back and swam back to shore. Some of the other bystanders gawked in amazement.

"Man…I don't know what kind of enhancement pill that boy used, but I want it!"

When they made it back to shore, May and Max ran up to them and cheered happily. "You guys finally did it! Congratulations!"

Embarrassed, Ash scratched the back of his head bashfully. He was about to make a comment when he noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Brock?"

May pointed to the battered body that could barely be identified as Brock. "We heard your entire conversation…all of it." May scowled.

"That reminds me. Ash, can you excuse me for a moment?" Misty asked. Right when Ash nodded, she ran towards Brock and began to beat him senseless with her mallet, yelling many fowl obscenities.

"Well…I think we should go back and call it a night, I'm exhausted." Ash suggested. Everyone agreed and journeyed back to their rooms, only this time, Ash and Misty went back hand in hand.

The next day came, and it was time for Misty to leave. The other's stayed behind to watch the romance fluff between them. In front of the train, Ash and Misty conversed a little. They couldn't hear what they were talking about, but shortly after, they started to close the distance between, and then…they hugged. Brock, Max, May and even Pikachu fell over in astonishment. After some heartfelt goodbyes, Misty boarded the magnet train back to Cerulean city.

Ash walked back to his group, only to see them glaring. "…What?"

"Ash, why didn't you kiss her?" May asked impatiently.

"…Why should I?"

Everyone gaped at him. "Because you're supposed too that's why!" May glared at him, waiting for his comment.

"Well, I'm going to wait until I'm at least sixteen for that kind of stuff."

May calmed down, mentally slapping herself for acting so weird. "Oh right, because you want to wait for the right time?"

Ash stared blankly at her. "No, because I will be cootie-proof by then."

All of his friends fell in a facefault.

Meanwhile, Ash's old rival, Gary Oak, waltzed inside a store in search for directions. A red flask on the counter caught his attention.

"Well, what do we have here?" Curious, Gary bought the cheap bottle and decided to test it out. When he drank it, a puff of smoke enveloped his body. At the same time, a large group of familiar girls came inside the store and spotted Gary after the effects of the potion. When he saw his new body and the girls, he blanched. "Oh…crap…"

Gary's cries for help were smothered by the screams of the fan girls.

And yet, in the end…no one ever questioned the validity behind the birds and the bees cross-breeding…

* * *

Phew! Now with this, I am completely satisfied with the fic. I can now die in peace! (insert lol comment) Really folks, it's great to be back in business, and it's all thanks to my friends, proofreaders, and readers like you who made this happen. There will be more awesome goodness in my other fics, so be sure to check those out as well. I look forward to seeing your responses and reviews to this remake. Enjoy the finale of Small problems, big surprises, bigger chaos!

P.S. No old people or reader's feelings (I hope) were harmed in the making of this chapter revamp.


End file.
